


Le Ninja hanté

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Series: Kakashi's demons [1]
Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: Kakashi Hatake est devenu officiellement le sensei de l'équipe 7 composée de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno. Depuis plusieurs temps, à cause des fragments qu'il garde de son passé, il est sujet à de nombreuses crises d'absence durant lesquelles il peut se montrer particulièrement violent et meurtrier. Le seul à pouvoir le calmer : Iruka Umino.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakashi's demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999279
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je préfère prévenir dès le début. Cette fanfic contient des scènes violentes de tuerie de masse parfois.

**POV Kakashi**

Une odeur de sang.

Des cadavres autour de moi.

Où suis-je ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Je l'ignore …

Je perds mes repères, marchant sur les corps inanimés. Une voix m'appelle au loin.

« Bah alors, Kashi, encore perdu ? » me demande la voix de Obito.

Je me retourne et le vois, souriant, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tobi … ? »

Il me sourit.

« T'as beau être un excellent Jônin, le sens de l'orientation n'est pas ton fort … »

« Mais … tu es mort … »

Le serais-je donc aussi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis bien vivant ! »

« Kakashi-senseï, répondez ! » hurle la voix de Naruto au loin.

« C'est impossible … »

Le regard d'Obito change et je revois la scène de sa mort.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que je laisse ma vie pour toi ? Qui d'autre devra mourir pour ton évolution vers la gloire ? »

Rin apparaît au loin, un trou dans la poitrine.

« Même Rin y est passée … Rin ! La fille qui t'aimait tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Je ne voulais pas … »

« Kakashi-senseï ! » crie Naruto.

« Naruto, arrête de hurler. Il est ailleurs … » dit la voix de Asuma.

« Kakashi, réponds nous. » dit Kurenaï.

Le décor se brouille et je me réveille en hurlant, me redressant d'un coup, le corps transpirant et tremblant.

« Doucement … Tu as dû faire une crise. Nous allons te conduire à l'hôpital. » me dit Asuma d'une voix calme.

« Il était là … Tobi … »

« Reste calme. » me dit Kurenaï.

« Tobi était là ! » dis-je en criant.

Je me mets debout, titubant un peu.

« Kakashi, garde ton calme. Ce n'était pas réel. » dit Asuma.

« Il était là … Il me parlait … »

Naruto s'approche de moi et s'accroche à ma taille.

« C'est horrible. On t'a retrouvé dans la forêt avec un homme mort à côté de toi. » dit-il d'une voix faible.

« Non … Il était là … je vous le jure … Il … Tobi était là, bordel ! »

Naruto serre les dents, des fines larmes coulant sur ses joues. Asuma et Kurenaï me regardent inquiets.

« Kakashi, Tobi n'est plus là. Il est mort. » me dit Asuma.

« Je … Je … Non … »

« Reviens à la raison … S'il te plaît … » me demande Naruto.

Je le regarde. Ma tête me fait mal, comme si quelqu'un m'avait donné un coup de massue. Je cligne des yeux, désorienté. Je reconnais pourtant bien la forêt de Konoha ainsi que les gens qui m'entourent.

L'odeur de sang enivre encore mon nez, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. L'image des corps me revient et je déglutis.

Chose pratique : ils ne le verront pas avec le masque que je porte.

« Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, Kakashi. Tu es à bout aussi bien sur le plan physique que sur le plan moral. Prends du temps pour toi. Quelqu'un s'occupera de tes trois protégés. »

Naruto me lâche. Je suis pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur, blêmissant sûrement à vue d'œil. Asuma fronce les sourcils.

« Pas de négociation possible. Je t'emmène. »

Asuma m'emmène à l'hôpital. Je suis rapidement installé dans une chambre et une fois seul, je retire mon masque pour respirer un peu d'air frais. J'entends la voix d'Asuma dans le couloir.

« Non, il n'a pas vomi mais cela ne saurait tarder. Vous pouvez le garder en observation ? »

« Sans problème, Asuma-san. » lui répond une infirmière.

Asuma la remercie et j'entends ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. J'enfouis ma tête sous les draps tel un enfant lorsque l'infirmière entre dans la pièce. Elle me sourit et m'assure que je suis entre de bonnes mains, qu'ils vont prendre soin de moi.

« Tâchez de vous reposer, Kakashi-san. Je repasserais dans deux heures. » conclut-elle.

Elle sort, le même sourire plaqué sur son visage. Je tousse puis déglutis en ayant un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

**POV Naruto**

Kakashi-senseï est de nouveau hospitalisé. Je viens de l'annoncer à Sasuke et Sakura.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » demande Sasuke.

Je hausse les épaules, n'ayant pas trop compris.

« Il répétait en boucle qu'il avait vu un certain Obito. »

« Obito ? Obito Uchiwa ? Mais, il est mort. » dit Sasuke.

« C'est ce qu'Asuma-senseï disait. Mais, notre senseï semblait persuadé de l'avoir vu … »

« Il perd les pédales depuis que Hokage-sama a déclaré qu'il ne serait plus chef de notre équipe » dit Sakura.

« Nous devons l'aider … » marmonne Sasuke.

Je ferme les yeux, en réfléchissant.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire, Sasuke. A part être là pour lui … » dit Sakura.

Iruka-senseï arrive.

« Bonjour les jeunes. » nous dit-il avec un sourire.

« Iruka-senseï ? Vous ne devez pas donner cours ? » demande Sasuke.

« Mon cours vient de se terminer. Je viens prendre des nouvelles. Kashi n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Kashi ? Kakashi-senseï, vous voulez dire ? »

Iruka rougit légèrement en toussotant.

« Oui. Désolé, l'habitude. »

« Il est à l'hôpital. Il a fait une sorte de crise un peu bizarre selon Naruto. »

« Encore … ? Décidémment, le passé ne le lâche jamais … »

« Encore ? Ce n'était pas la première fois ? » s'étonne Sakura.

« Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire mais ouais. C'est déjà arrivé. Il a disparu pendant un mois et on l'a retrouvé enfermé dans une maison au village de Kiri. »

Je hoche faiblement la tête.

« Il ne cessait pas de parler de son passé et répétait en boucle le nom de celui qui fût son seul vrai ami en vérité. »

« Obito Uchiwa ? » demande Sasuke.

« Lui-même. Tu comprends pourquoi il tient autant à toi ? »

Je les regarde. Cela doit faire un choc à Sasuke d'apprendre cela. Pourtant, il fallait s'en douter qu'il a croisé la route d'un Uchiwa. Sinon, comment aurait-il eu ce Sharingan ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit … Cela ne lui avait pas repris depuis plusieurs mois … »

« Hokage-sama a annoncé qu'il ne serait plus chef de notre équipe. Je pense que c'est ce qui a tout déclenché … Il devient l'ombre de lui-même … » dit Sakura, tristement.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on le perde … » dis-je d'une voix faible.

« Une question, Iruka-senseï … Qui a le droit d'appeler Kakashi-senseï par son dimunitif ? » demande Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Général**

Iruka rougit légèrement.

« Normalement, personne. Cependant, avec le temps, il autorise ses amis proches ou collègues senseï à l'appeler comme ça. »

« Qui a eu l'idée de ce surnom ? » demande Sakura.

« Obito. Kakashi l'appelait Tobi. Donc, il l'appelait Kashi. »

Iruka toussote.

« Il n'aime pas trop ce diminutif. Cela lui rappelle son passé et en ce moment, il faut éviter. »

« Généralement, les diminutifs comme ça c'est pas quand deux personnes sont en couple ? »

« Baka. Nous savons de qui le senseï était amoureux. » dit Sasuke.

Iruka toussote encore une fois.

« C'est l'impression qu'il veut donner … » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Hein ? » s'étonne Naruto.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils et finit par comprendre. Sakura plaque une main sur sa bouche.

« Pas compris … » dit le blond.

« Il fait croire à tout le monde qu'il aimait Rin mais en fait, c'est un mensonge pour dissimuler ses vrais sentiments … » explique Sasuke d'une voix monocorde.

Naruto affiche une expression de surprise. Sakura l'empêche de parler en soupirant.

« Vu comme ça, s'il tient à moi parce qu'il aimait Obito, ça fait un peu pédophile … »

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, Sasuke, voyons. Il sait faire la différence. Tu n'es pas lui. » dit Iruka en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est surprenant de vous voir le défendre. D'habitude vous essayez plutôt de le victimiser. »

« Hum … Je dois y aller. »

Iruka s'en va, d'un pas précipité. Les trois Genin le regardent partir.

« On ne va pas se le cacher, notre senseï a un certain charme. » dit Sakura.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils en la regardant.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » demande-t-il.

« Hé ! Ne t'imagine pas des choses, hein ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

« C'est quoi le rapport avec Iruka-senseï ? »

« Je crois qu'il a un penchant pour lui. Comme dit le dicton, qui aime bien châtie bien. » dit la Kunoichi.

« Oooh je vois ! »

« Pervers comme il est, notre cher senseï doit bien s'amuser avec lui … »

« C'est pour ça qu'il arrive en retard ? » demande Naruto.

« J'en sais rien ! Ce n'est pas moi qui habite dans la même maison que lui. » s'exclame Sakura.

Sasuke soupire.

« On s'en fiche un peu de la vie privée des senseï non ? »

« Moi je dis, Asuma-senseï et Kurenaï-senseï forment un beau couple ! »

Sasuke se frappe le front en fermant les yeux.

« Baka, occupe-toi de tes affaires … »

Naruto grogne.

Plusieurs jours passent et le jour de la troisième épreuve de l'examen Chûnin approche à grand pas. Kakashi est sorti mais les médecins l'ont conseillé de ne pas repartir en mission tout de suite. Il apprend à Sasuke sa propre technique tandis que Naruto perfectionne son Muti-clonage ainsi que sa nouvelle technique d'invocation grâce au Chakra du démon-renard à neuf queues.

« C'est impressionnant. » dit Iruka.

« De ? »

C'est la fin de journée. Iruka discute avec Kakashi tout en rentrant respectivement chez eux.

« Bah, les progrès que ton équipe ont faits. Naruto n'est clairement plus le même depuis qu'il a quitté l'Académie. »

« Oui et je t'avoue que je ne peux être que fier de ses progrès … »

Iruka sourit puis regarde le ciel.

« Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi, tous les trois, tu sais ? »

« Oui je sais … Je tente de les rassurer mais je sens qu'ils ont peur que je refasse une crise … »

Iruka avance toujours, les mains dans les poches.

« Moi aussi je m'inquiète. Ainsi que tous les autres. »

Kakashi se stoppe alors Iruka se stoppe également.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » demande le Jônin avec de la malice dans les yeux.

« Oh, recommence pas … »

« Dis-moi, Ruka, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est touchant. »

« Stop. Y'a pas de Ruka qui tienne … »

Kakashi s'approche du Chûnin, à pas de loup. Ce dernier détourne le regard.

« Kashi … » commence-t-il.

Le Jônin sourit d'un air malicieux, posant une main sur le mur contre lequel est adossé Iruka.

« Ne recommence pas à jouer avec moi … S'il te plaît … Je te déteste pour ça … Tu as disparu pendant un mois et à ton retour, c'est comme si il n'y avait rien eu entre nous … »

Le ninja copieur le regarde avec cette même lueur dans le regard. Iruka le regarde.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Kakashi baisse son masque et l'embrasse tendrement. Le Chûnin reste un moment figé puis répond au baiser, enlaçant l'homme lui faisant face par la nuque. Ils se séparent et le Jônin remet son masque fixant toujours l'enseignant.

« Je dois t'avouer que cela m'avait manqué … » chuchote Iruka.

« Vraiment, Ruka ? »

Ils entendent des pas approcher et Naruto arrive dans la rue, lâchant son kunaï en voyant les deux senseï à quelques centimètres de l'un de l'autre.

« Bonsoir Naruto. » dit Kakashi d'une voix calme.

Il se recule de Iruka et remet ses mains dans ses poches comme à son habitude.

« Bonsoir. » dit le jeune ninja, perplexe.

« Bonne soirée, Kashi. A demain. » dit Iruka en partant.

« Bye. »

Naruto reste figé.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiète Kakashi.

« Alors comme ça, vous et Iruka-senseï vous … »

« Pour le moment, cela ne te regarde pas. Je te promets que je t'en parlerais s'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux entre nous. »

« D'accord … »

« Rentrons, veux-tu ? »

Kakashi prend Naruto par l'épaule et ils rentrent tous les deux chez eux.

**POV Iruka**

Il m'a embrassé ! Ce pervers de première classe me fait de nouveau tomber dans ses bras !

Il faut que je me calme … C'était juste un simple baiser …

Cela ne veut rien dire …

Je sens des papillons dans mon ventre rien que d'y penser.

Son visage dissimulé sous son masque … Et tout le reste … Que je connais en partie …

Je grogne tout en me glissant dans mes draps.

En m'endormant, mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers un seul homme.

Kakashi Hatake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : léger lime en fin de chapitre

**POV Kakashi**

Chaleur.

Sensation de bien-être.

Et d'être reposé.

Je me réveille lentement et regarde autour de moi.

Aucun doute : je suis bien chez moi.

Naruto dort profondément à côté de moi, rêvant sûrement encore de son plat préféré.

Je me lève en m'étirant et me frottant les yeux. Un frisson parcourt mon corps sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Naruto me rejoint dans la cuisine en m'annonçant qu'il a bien dormi. Je souris et prépare son petit déjeuner. Il m'avoue aussi que cela lui avait manqué ces rares moments qu'on passe à deux, tel un père et son fils.

« Je pense que je te l'ai déjà dit mais t'es super comme papa ! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais cela me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire. »

Naruto affiche un grand sourire et prend son petit déjeuner. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en passant derrière lui avant d'aller m'assoir en face de lui.

« Tu manges pas ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Les médecins m'ont déconseillé de manger le matin si je me sentais encore nauséeux. »

Toc ! Toc !

Je regarde la porte, surpris.

Qui viendrait me voir si tôt le matin ?

J'ouvre la porte.

« Ruka ? »

Iruka se tient debout devant ma porte, la tête baissée. Il la relève et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je veux être fixé. » me dit-il.

« Ruka … On ne peut pas … »

« Non, on en parle maintenant ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Je soupire et le fais entrer. Naruto sourit en le voyant et lui fait un câlin. Je lui demande alors d'aller rejoindre les autres.

« Tu vas encore arriver en retard ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était habituel … »

Naruto rit puis sort de la maison. Je regarde Iruka, les bras croisés. Il prend alors la parole en premier.

« Ruka … Ecoute, ne le prend pas mal mais je suis comme ça … Je n'arrive pas à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse … »

« Pourquoi, Kashi ? Hein ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé si tu ne peux pas t'engager dans un truc sérieux ? C'est un jeu pour toi ? »

Je baisse la tête, en soupirant. Il continue à me blâmer, à me dire que je suis un type odieux et abject. Il poursuit en rajoutant que je suis bel et bien un ninja froid et cruel comme laisse supposer la rumeur à travers Konoha. Je relève la tête, une fine larme coulant sur ma joue.

« Tu as fini ? J'espère que cela t'a fait du bien de me dire mes quatre vérités ? »

Iruka s'apprête à dire autre chose mais se ravise, voyant mon air accablé. Il me dit alors que les larmes ne font pas tout, qu'il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un à qui me confier et qu'il ne peut pas être cette personne sans qu'il y ait ambiguïté.

« Ruka … » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Tu es encore hanté par ton passé, très bien. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi si tu ressasses le passé, Kashi. Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à vivre dans le présent pleinement, ça n'avancera pas. »

Je vois alors Obito apparaître derrière lui, souriant et me saluant de la main. Iruka continue de me parler mais je ne l'entends plus. Je vois ses lèvres bouger signe qu'il dit quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

« Tu m'as remplacé vite, Kashi. Il faut dire que personne ne savait. Tu ne voulais pas que cela se sache. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille … Tu es mort … »

« La faute à qui, Kashi ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as fait ? »

« Va-t'en ! Tu n'es plus de ce monde ! » dis-je en criant.

« Kashi ? De quoi tu parles ? » me demande Iruka, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Il est encore là … A faire comme si il était réel … »

Iruka se retourne puis me regarde de nouveau.

« Il faut que tu l'oublies, Kashi. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Obito est mort. »

« TU CROIS QUE C'EST SI SIMPLE ? »

Obito disparaît et Iruka soupire en baissant la tête.

« J'essaie de t'aider et tu m'attrapes … » dit-il à voix basse.

Je baisse la tête, le corps tremblant. Je serais encore en retard à l'entraînement ou alors je ne viendrais pas. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Pourquoi tu fais le fort devant tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ? » me demande le jeune senseï.

Je relève la tête.

« Un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses émotions. Par conséquent, un ninja ne doit en aucun cas pleurer devant les autres, et surtout pas devant ses ennemis. C'est une preuve de faiblesse sinon. »

« Kashi … Je ne suis pas les autres, moi. » dit Iruke, faussement vexé.

« Ruka … »

Je baisse de nouveau la tête en soupirant.

« Je suis senseï et Jônin … Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir le moindre signe de faiblesse … »

Iruka soupire et se lance, me prenant dans ses bras.

C'est plus agréable que je ne le pensais. Pourtant, je reste figé sur place, ma tête dans son cou.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur et l'un des meilleurs Jônin de Konoha, que tu ne peux pas avoir des moments de faiblesse. » me dit-il.

Je soupire et il frissonne, sentant mon souffle dans son cou. Je redresse la tête et je vois qu'il me tient toujours par la taille.

« Ruka … » dis-je, à voix basse.

Il me force à poser ma tête contre son épaules, ses doigts parcourant mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Les rôles s'inversent et c'est moi cette fois-ci qui tombe dans les bras de Iruka.

Je relève la tête, il baisse mon masque avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Plus aucun doute : je n'irais pas à l'entraînement.

Nous finissons allongé dans le canapé, Iruka en dessous de moi.

« Ruka … »

Je caresse tendrement son visage et il me sourit faiblement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idem que pour le précédent : lime

_Nous rentrons de mission._

_Demain, ce sera le jour de l'épreuve finale pour l'examen Jônin._

_« Tu le sens comment, Kashi ? »_

_« Plutôt bien … »_

_Nous allons tous les deux chez moi, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée au senseï et à Rin. Une fois la porte passée, Obito ne se retient plus et baisse mon masque avant de m'embrasser doucement._

_« Tobi … » dit-je entre deux baisers._

_Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche en souriant._

_« Imagine si le senseï vient … » dis-je à voix basse._

_Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Les minutes deviennent des heures et Obito se retrouve blotti dans mes bras, allongé dans mon lit._

_« Tobi … »_

_« Dors, Kashi … C'est un jour important pour toi demain. » me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou._

_Il s'endort et alors, je le serre doucement contre moi._

Je détourne le regard de Iruka. Il me force à le regarder de nouveau, en posant sa main sur ma joue.

« Kashi ? »

« Je ne peux pas … Je … »

Iruka soupire, en regardant le plafond. Des larmes perlent sur son torse dévêtu et il me regarde.

« Tu pleures encore, Kashi ? »

« Ruka, je suis désolé. » dis-je.

Je m'apprête à me relever mais Iruka me maintient contre lui. Je le regarde, en soupirant.

« Ruka … Je … »

Il m'embrasse tendrement, pressant sa main contre ma nuque. Je stoppe le baiser.

« Kashi … Cesse de penser que tu le trahis … Tu ne fais que continuer à vivre et je pense que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu … »

« Il aurait surtout voulu vivre … »

Je me relève finalement et le Chûnin ne me retient pas cette fois-ci. Il me regarde enfiler mes vêtements et remettre mon masque en place.

« J'ai cours jusque 18h. » me dit-il.

Je me stoppe sur le pas de la porte.

« Et ? »

« Juste une information. Si tu venais à changer d'avis. »

Je serre mes poings, regardant Iruka, à moitié déshabillé dans mon canapé, chez moi.

Je me refuse ça ? Moi, Kakashi Hatake, sans aucun doute le senseï le plus pervers de Konoha ?

Je soupire en fermant les yeux puis m'en vais, entendant un soupir derrière moi.

La journée passe et j'attends, les mains dans les poches, devant l'Académie. C'est vrai que j'ai hésité toute la journée mais en repensant à ma vision de ce matin …

Iruka arrive, saluant Konohamaru. Je m'éclipse plus loin : aucune envie qu'un jeune shinobi croit que j'attendais son senseï.

Le Chûnin sort de l'Académie, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard. Il soupire et s'éloigne dans la rue, traînant des pieds. Kurenaï le rejoint et je m'approche discrètement.

« Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller, Ruka. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je me suis fait de fausses illusions. Encore une fois … »

« Kashi ? »

« Le même baka, ouais … »

« Tu devais t'y attendre tu sais ? Tu le connais. Niveau relation, il n'est pas très fidèle. »

Iruka hausse les épaules, tout en soupirant une nouvelle fois. J'hésite à me montrer mais lorsque Kurenaï prend la main du jeune senseï je reste figé sur place.

« Je suis là, moi, tu le sais ça ? »

Iruka sourit et la Jônin l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle s'éloigne en lui lançant un petit sourire. Je finis par descendre de mon arbre.

« Yo Ruka. » dis-je.

Il me regarde, blêmissant un peu.

« Tu étais là ? »

« Sympa, Kurenaï, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bordel, Kashi ! T'aurais pu te manifester ! » s'énerve-t-il.

Je le pousse contre un mur, baisse mon masque et l'embrasse avec fougue. Il gémit contre mes lèvres mais répond au baiser.

« Kakashi-senseï ? » demande la voix de Naruto.

Et mince … Juste au moment où je commençais à apprécier le moment …

Je me recule de Iruka, qui a les joues rouges. Je soupire et me tourne vers Naruto.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous … Enfin … »

« Je te l'ai dit. Cela ne te regarde pas encore … »

Naruto esquisse un sourire et s'en va en courant.

« Allons chez toi … Nou serons plus tranquille … » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est une invitation ? »

Nous allons chez moi et une fois la porte passée et refermée, je l'embrasse avec fougue finissant par le pousser sur le canapé. Nos vêtements se retrouvent au sol les uns après les autres. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, ses doigts entremêlés dans mes cheveux.

« Kashi … » souffle-t-il.

Je le regarde et caresse tendrement sa joue, en souriant.

« Ruka … » dis-je en gardant mon sourire malicieux.

Je lui caresse du bout des doigts le torse et il frémit au contact. Je souris et poursuis mes caresses de plus en plus bas.

« Dites-moi, Iruka-senseï, cela vous plaît-il ? »

« Baka … » marmonne-t-il.

Je garde mon sourire, bien décidé à m'amuser avec lui. Je le mordille dans le cou tendrement et je l'entends gémir.

« Kashi … »

« Iruka-kun, oui ? »

Il rougit légèrement et je l'embrasse tendrement. Ses doigts parcourent mes cheveux et mon dos, ce qui me fait légèrement frissonner.

« Tu vas t'amuser avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Kashi ? »

« Tu comprends vite … »

Je l'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Les minutes deviennent des heures et Iruka s'est endormi, blotti dans mes bras. Je le regarde, caressant doucement sa joue.

En le voyant, comme ça contre moi, je me croyais incapable de montrer le moindre signe de tendresse. Pourtant, mes gestes avec ce jeune senseï sont tendres et dénués de la moindre violence.

« Kakashi-kun ? » me demande-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux.

« Hum ? »

« Je crois bien que je t'aime … » me dit-il à mi-voix.

Je souris faiblement, ne lui donnant pas la réponse qu'il attend sûrement de ma part. Il referme les yeux, s'endormant de nouveau. Je le serre doucement contre moi, déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. Je finis par le lâcher et me lève sans le réveiller.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et me regarde dans le miroir. Obito apparaît derrière moi.

« Si je n'avais pas eu à sacrifier ma vie … Nous aurions été comme ça … » me dit-il.

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace par la taille.

« Pourquoi, Kashi ? Pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu être heureux tous les deux ? »

« Va-t'en. Tu es mort. » dis-je.

« Kashi … » me dit-il à voix basse.


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveille en sursaut. Obito me regarde, allongé à côté de moi.

« Encore un mauvais rêve ? » demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et me blottis contre lui. Il me serre doucement contre lui, m'embrassant dans les cheveux.

« Je pense que je suis le premier Chûnin à être aussi proche d'un futur Jônin … »

Je relève la tête et lui sourit faiblement. Je l'embrasse tendrement, me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il gémit contre mes lèvres et ses doigts parcourent mon dos tendrement.

« Tobi … » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Kashi … » me répond-il avec un léger sourire.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, les yeux fermés, profitant du moment.

Je ferme et ouvre les yeux. Obito est encore là, comme s'il avait grandi lui aussi, ses mains autour de ma taille. Je le sens m'embrasser dans le cou tendrement.

« Stop … Tu es mort, Tobi … »

« Chut. Je suis là, Kashi. J'ai toujours été là. »

Des fines larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je me reprends vite en main.

« Tu es mort. » dis-je.

« Pas la peine de le répéter, Kakashi-kun. Je le sais. Je ne suis qu'une manifestation de ton esprit. »

Obito pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Il faut que tu me laisses partir, Kashi. Je ne suis plus de ce monde. »

Je ferme les yeux. J'entends quelqu'un arriver dans la pièce.

« Kashi ? » demande la voix de Iruka.

Je garde mes mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo.

« J'arrive … » dis-je, d'une voix peu assurée.

Iruka m'enlace par la taille, m'embrassant sur l'épaule.

« Arrête de faire le fort avec moi, Kakashi-kun … » me dit-il d'une voix douce.

Nous retournons dans la chambre et le jeune senseï me prend dans ses bras. Je fixe le mur me faisant face.

« Ruka, je suis pitoyable … »

« Chut. » dit-il tout en m'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

Obito réapparaît sous forme adulte. Des fines larmes apparaissent et je finis par fondre en larmes. Il disparaît et je sens les mains de Iruka serrer doucement ma taille.

« Tu pleures, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ruka … » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

POV Iruka :

Quoi ? J'ai le célèbre Jônin Kakashi Hatake en larmes dans mes bras ?

Je le serre doucement contre moi et il se retourne, se blotissant contre mon corps.

« Kakashi-kun, tu craques finalement … »

Il faut que j'arrêtes moi. Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Il pleure dans mes bras alors me moquer de lui ne va pas l'aider !

Je l'embrasse tendrement dans les cheveux, respirant de temps à autre son odeur. Son corps est parcouru de sanglots et je viens à me demander ce que les gens penseraient s'ils le voyaient comme cela …

Stop. Réconforter Kakashi est prioritaire. Les moqueries pour plus tard.

« Calme-toi, Kashi. »

« Ru-Ruka … »

« Je ne dirais à personne que tu pleures. Je te le promets. »

Il tremble légèrement. Il finit par s'endormir, toujours blotti contre moi.

Le temps des moqueries est-il venu ? Maintenant qu'il dort …

Non. Il serait capable de m'entendre le fourbe.

Je soupire, regardant le ninja copieur endormi. Il paraît si faible, si inoffensif comme cela.

Et si, finalement, Kakashi Hatake était une petite chose fragile qui a développé un bouclier émotionnel ?

Suis-je stupide … C'est l'un des meilleurs Jônin de Konoha. Il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé …

« Papa … » dit-il, à voix basse.

Je le regarde, surpris.

Oui, je le connais depuis longtemps mais je ne sais rien sur lui en définitive.

« Kashi ? »

« Papa … Pourquoi … ? »

Il pleure encore ? Je le regarde et vois des fines larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Décidemment, il est un mystère à part entière …

« Hé Kakashi-kun … C'est juste un rêve. »

POV Kakashi :

Je suis dans ma chambre, jouant avec mes figurines. Mon père discute avec Minato-senseï.

« Je suis impressionné, Sakumo. Kakashi est déjà incroyablement doué pour son jeune âge. »

« Je l'ai su dès le premier jour que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, Minato. »

Je descends et souris en voyant le senseï.

« Voilà, le petit génie. »

« Minato-senseï ! » dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me prend dans ses bras et mon père sourit. La journée passe et Minato me repose au sol. Mon père me demande de retourner dans ma chambre. J'y retourne, un peu surpris par le ton de mon père.

Je m'assois en tailleurs sur le sol de ma chambre, pensif, serrant mon nounours contre moi. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Je serre toujours mon nounours contre moi, les yeux fermés. Le bruit d'une personne qui s'écroule au sol provient d'en bas et je sursaute en rouvrant les yeux.

« Papa … ? »

Je descends lentement les marches et arrive dans la pièce principale. Je vois mon père, inerte au sol, du sang s'échappant de son corps. Son sabre est à proximité.

Minato-senseï revient et se stoppe sur le pas de la porte. Je suis près du corps de mon père, mon nounours à la main.

« Papa … » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Kakashi … » commence Minato.

« PAPA ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » dis-je en criant.

Je lâche ma peluche et me jette sur le corps de mon père, en larmes.

« Pourquoi, papa … ? »

« Kashi ! Hé ! » s'exclame la voix de Iruka.

Je me réveille en sueur, les mains de Iruka autour de ma taille.

« … »

« Chut, ne dis rien. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve. »

« Ru-Ruka … »

« Oui ? »

Je le regarde.

« Ne le dis à personne … »

« Promis. Cela restera entre nous. »

Je frissonne et me rendors profondément. Je sens encore les mains de Iruka entourant ma taille. Je souris et soupire d'aise, me sentant un peu mieux.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Naruto :**

« Tu bluffes, Baka. » me dit Sasuke.

« Non ! Te jure ! Il roulait une pelle à Iruka-senseï ! »

Sasuke soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Sakura reste silencieuse.

« Et … Iruka-senseï se laissait faire ? » demande-t-elle finalement.

« On s'en moque un peu, non ? » dit Sasuke, exaspéré.

« Oui ! Il ne le repoussait même pas ! » s'exclame Naruto.

« Yo. » dit Kakashi en arrivant.

Je sursaute ce qui l'amuse.

« Tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille, dis donc. »

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir mal dormi, senseï. » remarque Sakura.

« Je dors très peu pour faire simple. » répond-il.

Bien sûr, Kakashi-senseï … On va vous croire …

L'entraînement commence et notre senseï nous apprend à comment et quand utiliser nos techniques.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, nous allons manger au restaurant de ramen.

« C'est la vie les ramen ! » dis-je.

Kakashi-senseï sourit en plissant son œil. Sasuke mange en silence, fixant le menu lui faisant face. Je commande une troisième portion de ramen mais mon senseï me l'interdit.

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà assez mangé comme ça ? Tu vas mal dormir après comme l'autre fois. » me dit-il.

Sasuke me lance un regard narquois et je marmonne dans mes dents.

Nous sortons du restaurant de ramen. Iruka-senseï sort de l'Académie, suivi de Konohamaru. Il semble être exaspéré par ce dernier, laissant échapper un sourire.

« Tu es pire que Naruto, ma parole ! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Pire que moi, Iruka-senseï ? C'est possible ? »

Iruka soupire en me voyant.

« Naruto … »

J'affiche un grand sourire. Sasuke et Sakura s'éloignent, rentrant chez eux.

« Dure journée ? » lui demande Kakashi-senseï, les mains dans les poches.

« On peut dire ça … Il m'a fait les quatre cents coups … »

Je tente de m'éclipser mais Kakashi me retient par le col de ma veste.

« Où vas-tu, Naruto ? »

« Euh … Eh bien … Je … »

Et merde … Je n'ai pas d'excuse bidon !

« Et toi ? Ta journée ? »

« Bof. Comme d'habitude. Sasuke et Naruto se sont encore battus pour ne pas changer. »

Iruka me regarde en soupirant.

« Vous ne changerez jamais tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Jamais ! Tant que je ne battrais pas Sasuke, je continuerais à l'affronter. Encore et encore ! »

Kakashi sourit, plissant son œil, puis ébouriffe mes cheveux.

« Tu as encore des progrès à faire pour battre Sasuke. A commencer par ta maîtrise du Chakra. »

**POV Iruka :**

Pourquoi j'ai des papillons dans le ventre en le voyant ?

Non. Pas devant Naruto.

« C'est vraiment indispensable ? » demande ce dernier.

« Tu veux devenir le prochain Hokage, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, oui. »

Naruto affiche un air boudeur, en croisant les bras.

« C'est petit, senseï d'utiliser mon rêve comme une raison … »

Kakashi rit légèrement et mon dieu que son rire est envoûtant.

Stop. Pourquoi mes joues chauffent d'un coup ?

« Ruka ? Tout va bien ? » demande le ninja copieur.

« Hum. Oui. J'ai des copies à corriger. Hum, salut ! »

Je m'éclipse le plus loin possible et souffle un bon coup, mes mains posées sur mes genoux.

Il faudrait sérieusement que je me contrôle … Cela faisait bizarre comme manière de partir. Il va croire que je le fuis maintenant !

**POV Kakashi :**

Bon, s'il le veut …

Naruto regarde en direction d'où Iruka vient de partir.

« Il était bizarre … »

Je hausse les épaules, remettant mes mains dans mes poches. J'avance dans la rue, suivi de Naruto.

« Dites, senseï, vous aimez quelqu'un ? »

Je me stoppe net et regarde Naruto.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? »

« Bah pour savoir ! Moi, par exemple, comme vous savez, j'aime Sakura mais elle, elle aime Sasuke ! »

Je reste muet et soupire en fermant les yeux en guise de réponse. Je reprends mon chemin et Naruto me suit encore.

« Pourquoi vous répondez pas quand je vous pose des questions ? A Sasuke vous répondez ! C'est pas un peu du favoritisme ? »

« Naruto, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi. Rentre chez toi, maintenant. »

Je me rends compte alors que je lui réponds d'un ton plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je le regarde : il a la tête baissée, l'air accablé. Je soupire.

« Naruto … »

« C'est toujours pareil … On parle à Sasuke et pas à moi ! Mais remarquez je suis habitué ! Pourtant j'osais espérer que vous étiez différent vous ! »

Naruto part en courant.

« Naruto ! Reviens ici ! »

Je le suis d'un pas rapide et le rattrape par le col de sa veste.

« Mais ! Lâchez-moi ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'agis comme les autres. »

Naruto me regarde.

« Pourtant, c'est ce que vous faites. »

« Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse. »

« Iruka-senseï ? »

« Parle moins fort voyons ! »

Je soupire.

« Oui. Content ? »

« Je le savais ! » s'exclame-t-il en levant le poing en l'air.

Je soupire en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Si tu le savais, pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? »

« Je voulais vous l'entendre me le dire. »

_« Minato-senseï sous votre respect, mes sentiments ne vous regardent pas … »_

_Minato garde son sourire. Obito et Rin sont rentrés chez eux._

_« Donc, tu ne vas pas me répondre ? »_

_« Non. »_

_Minato soupire et s'éloigne. Je le suis._

_« Vous m'en voulez, senseï ? »_

_« Qui sait ? Tu verras bien demain … »_

_« Vous avez gagné … »_

_Minato se retourne un air victorieux sur le visage._

_« Obito du coup ? »_

_« Si vous le saviez, pourquoi vous me posez la question ? »_

_« Je voulais t'entendre me le dire. »_

Je souris en plissant mon œil.

« Pourquoi vous souriez, senseï ? » me demande Naruto.

« Oh pour rien … Je t'invite, cela te va ? »

« Ouais ! »

Je le porte sur mes épaules et nous rentrons chez moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : violence et alcool

**POV Kakashi**

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne intense.

Pourquoi je suis dans le canapé ?

Quelle est cette odeur forte d'alcool ?

Je regarde autour de moi et vois une bouteille de saké bien entamée près de moi.

« Bordel … »

Naruto sort timidement de la chambre d'ami, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Kakashi-senseï ? » me demande-t-il.

Je manque de dégringoler du canapé mais me rattrape juste à temps. Je me redresse un peu sonné.

« Naruto … » dis-je d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

« Vous avez beaucoup bu hier soir … Vous parliez de Obito et de votre père. »

« Fais chier, merde … » dis-je en grognant.

Naruto va dans la cuisine. Je me rassois sur le canapé, en me frottant les yeux.

J'entends la voix de Iruka venir de la cuisine.

Depuis quand il est là ?

Pourquoi surtout ?

Il arrive dans la même pièce que moi.

« Et bah te voilà dans un bel état. Bravo le senseï responsable. »

« Fais pas chier, Ruka … »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Kashi. »

Je grogne. Iruka me donne des comprimés pour faire passer les maux de crâne dus à une soirée bien arrosée.

« Je passais devant la maison. Naruto était assis sur les marches. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as dû bien boire si tu t'en rappelle pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'aurais pu m'appeler au lieu de te bourrer la gueule. »

« Chut. Crie pas, bordel … »

« Tu es Jônin bon sang ! Reprends-toi en main ! »

Je me lève, ramassant la bouteille. Obito apparaît.

« C'est comme ça que tu veux finir ? » me dit-il.

« Putin mais dégage, fais pas chier … »

« Très bien. Je note. » me dit Iruka.

« C'est pas à toi que je parle, Baka … »

Naruto nous regarde, un air triste sur le visage.

« Baka ? Mais c'est toi le Baka dans l'histoire, mon pauvre ! »

« Iruka-senseï, je sais pas si ça peut aider mais il parlait de Obito et de son père. » dit Naruto.

« On s'en fout de ce que je disais … T'as raison, je suis Jônin. Je dois me reprendre en main … »

Je vide le reste de la bouteille de saké dans l'évier. Iruka demande à Naruto de partir, souhaitant discuter entre adultes.

« Kashi, qu'est-qui t'a pris, bordel ? »

« J'ai craqué. Je pense que j'ai voulu me foutre en l'air. »

« Ce n'est plus possible , Kashi ! C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive en plus. »

Il m'enlace par la taille, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Si tu le fais pas, personne ne pourra le faire à ta place. Tu comprends, Kakashi-kun ? »

Je hoche faiblement la tête et sors une bouteille de saké de l'armoire.

« Dis à l'équipe 7 pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui … »

« Non. Je ne vais pas te laisser te bourrer la gueule comme ça ! Compte pas là-dessus ! »

« T'as pas cours par hasard ? »

Iruka soupire et je bois une gorgée de saké qui me brûle la gorge.

« Si … Kashi, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te retrouver ivre mort ce soir. »

Je souris comme un idiot sous l'effet de l'alcool et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il soupire.

« Je suis sûr. Sinon, j'en parle à Hokage-sama. »

Je le prends violemment par le col de sa veste.

« Aucun mot au senpaï. Compris, Ruka ? Cela ne le regarde pas. De toute manière, il ne peut pas comprendre. Il s'en fout de ses ninjas. »

Je le relâche en disant cela, buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Donc, si je claque, il s'en fout. »

« PAS MOI, BAKA ! » hurle Iruka.

Je le regarde, en haussant les sourcils.

« ARRETES DE BOIRE, BORDEL ! » crie-t-il.

Il m'arrache la bouteille des mains et je le regarde, d'un air inexpressif.

« Je peux comprendre que tu aies du mal à oublier ton passé. Mais, je suis là moi ! Tes élèves aussi ! »

« Pour combien de temps … ? »

Je m'approche de lui.

« Tous les gens qui me sont proches finissent par mourir, Ruka. Tu devrais y réfléchir. »

Je lui reprends la bouteille.

« Peut-être que si j'y passais aussi, vous iriez mieux … »

Je reçois un coup de poing en plein dans le visage. Konohamaru arrive avec sa bande d'amis et reste figé sur place.

« Baka ! » m'hurle-t-il avant de sortir, bousculant ses élèves sans les voir.

Konohamaru me regarde puis suit son senseï avec ses amis. Je soupire en me frottant les yeux.

C'est qu'il frappe fort Ruka …

Je vide la moitié de la bouteille avant de sortir prendre l'air. Je marche, les mains dans les poches, avec cette même attitude désinvolte, marchant très peu droit. Les passants me regardent d'un mauvais œil mais je ne m'en préoccupe. Je vais dans la forêt et me poste dans un arbre près de l'endroit où s'entraînent mes élèves.

« Naruto, arrêtes de bluffer. » dit Sasuke.

« Je suis sérieux, Sasuke … » dit Naruto d'un air triste.

Et c'est pas vrai, merde … Si je débarque maintenant …

« Yo. » dis-je en descendant de mon arbre.

« Kakashi-senseï ! » s'exclame Sakura.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez … » dit Naruto.

« Je vais juste vous observer. Faites comme si j'étais pas là … »

C'est surtout que vu mon état c'est mieux que je n'utilise pas mon Chakra …

Je remonte dans un arbre et les observe, sortant une bouteille de mon sac. Naruto se bat avec Sasuke et Sakura fait l'arbitre.

« Vous n'êtes pas possible … » dit-elle.

« Je te battrais un jour, Sasuke ! »

« J'attends ce jour avec impatience … » dit ce dernier avec un air narquois.

Je bois une gorgée, tout en les regardant silencieusement. Sakura demande des conseils à Sasuke pour améliorer ses techniques et Naruto ferme les yeux pour s'entraîner sur la maîtrise de son Chakra. Je finis par somnoler sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ma vision s'assombrit et je finis par m'endormir.

**POV Naruto :**

Kakashi-senseï vient de s'endormir ! Normal vu comment il est défoncé … Et il se défonçait encore tout en nous observant.

« Sasuke, regarde … » dis-je à voix basse en pointant Kakashi.

Sasuke lève le regard vers lui et hausse les épaules.

« C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? »

« Il fait ce qu'il veut … » me dit-il.

« Sasuke ! » s'exclame Sakura.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est notre senseï. On fait comment sans lui ? Tu y as pensé ? » demande-t-elle.

« Yo Kakashi-senseï ! » dis-je en hurlant.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Kakashi :**

Je rêve ou Naruto vient de crier.

Je me réveille en sursaut et grognant.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous dormiez ! » s’exclame-t-il.

« Hum … »

« Senseï, vous devriez ralentir sur l’alcool. » dit Sakura.

Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

« Hum. »

Ce n’est pas une Genin qui va me dire ce que je dois faire !

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée. Sasuke me regarde sans expression.

« Kakashi-senseï, je vous provoque en duel. » dit-il.

« Sasuke ! Tu es fou ? Il n’est pas dans son état normal ! » s’exclame Sakura.

Je range ma bouteille et descend de l’arbre.

« Allez. Viens, je t’attends, Sasuke. »

Sakura plaque une main sur sa bouche. Le combat s’engage et je le gagne en quelques coups.

« Améliore ta vitesse de déplacement. Tes mouvements sont beaucoup trop prévisibles. »

Je remonte dans l’arbre, ressortant ma bouteille. Sasuke me fusille du regard.

« Comment vous faites ? Même en étant à moitié ivre, vous me battez ! »

« C’est ça être Jônin … » dis-je d’un air narquois.

Iruka arrive, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu es sorti de chez toi ? »

« Ouais. »

Il demande aux trois genin d’aller plus loin. Je descends de mon arbre pour lui faire face.

« Déjà, confisqué. »

Il me prend la bouteille des mains. Je grogne puis blêmit d’un coup, me sentant pas très bien. Je m’appuie contre un arbre.

« Pas bien … »

« Tu m’étonnes … Tu t’es battu en plus je parie ? »

« Sasuke … »

Iruka soupire. Je suis pris d’un violent haut-de-cœur et déglutis.

« Franchement, regarde dans quel état tu es … »

« Fais pas chier … »

Iruka soupire et retire mon masque.

« Respire au moins à l’air libre. »

Je grogne. Je suis repris d’un haut-de-cœur et je finis par vomir au sol. Iruka se pince l’arête du nez en soupirant avant de me frotter énergétiquement le dos.

« Ca va passer … »

Je frissonne, détestant la sensation.

« Tu arrêtes de boire, compris ? »

J’acquiesce par un bref signe de tête. Je vois l’équipe 7 au loin, me regardant tous l’air inexepressif.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? » demande Iruka en les voyant.

« On pensait que c’était fini … » dit Naruto.

« Bon, Kashi, j’ai un cours là. Ne recommence pas. Vous trois, essayez de le surveiller. »

Mes trois élèves approuvent par un bref signe de tête et Iruka s’éloigne, les mains dans les poches, l’air contrarié.

**POV Sasuke :**

Cela ne m’enchante guère de devoir m’occuper de mon senseï complètement défoncé. Je frappe Naruto à l’arrière du crâne alors qu’il s’apprêtait à encore sortir une de ses moqueries enfantines.

Le senseï se glisse le long d’un arbre, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Sakura fouille dans son sac et en sort une plaquette de médicaments.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu’il est déjà assez défoncé comme ça ? »

« Sasuke, c’est contre le mal de tête et tout le reste. » me répond-elle avec un sourire.

Elle en propose mais ce dernier grogne, les refusant.

« Dormir … C’est tout ce que je veux … » marmonne-t-il.

« Naruto, évite de faire du bruit. » lui dis-je.

Naruto lève un pouce en l’air et grimpe à un arbre. Je soupire et me remets à perfectionner mes techniques. Sakura veille sur le senseï de temps à autre.

Il marmonne dans son sommeil et je fronce les sourcils en le regardant ainsi que les deus autres. Il prononce le nom d’Obito puis parle de son père.

Je n’ai jamais vu mon senseï dans cet état. Il paraît si faible d’un coup : moi, qui le pensais intouchable … Cependant, utiliser ses faiblesses pour le battre, ce n’est pas l’attitude à adopter lorsqu’on est ninja.

Il se réveille en sursaut, le teint pâle et légèrement transpirant. Il se frotte l’œil en soupirant, tout en marmonnant qu’il ne voulait pas qu’on le voit dans cet état.

« Rassurez-vous, senseï. Notre vision de vous ne changera pas. Cela arrive à tout le monde d’avoir un moment de faiblesse. » dit Sakura avec un sourire.

Etait-ce judicieux de lui dire cela ? Peut-être pas …

Il se relève, s’appuyant contre l’arbre.

« Je ne suis pas faible … » dit-il à voix basse.

« Yo Kakashi. » dit Gai-senseï en arrivant.

Manquait plus que lui …

Kakashi marmonne des insultes à l’égard de son rival éternel.

« Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller bien. » remarque ce dernier.

« Je respire la joie de vivre. Cela ne se voit pas ? »

Le regard de notre senseï se fige et il semble observer quelqu’un au loin. Soucis : il n’y a personne !!!

« Bordel fais chier … » grogne-t-il.

« Senseï ? » demande Sakura, inquiète.

« Tu vas me hanter encore combien de temps, baka ? » demande-t-il d’un coup.

Nous le regardons tous les quatre, inquiets.

« A qui parlez-vous, Kakashi-senseï ? » demande Naruto.

« DISPARAIS ! » hurle-t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Kakashi-senseï ! » s’exclame Sakura.

« Je vais chercher du renfort. » déclare Gaï.

« Non ! » dis-je en criant.

« Mais tu ne vois pas dans quel état il est !!! »

« Si vous ramenez des gens, cela fait encore plus de personne qui seront au courant … » dis-je.

« VA-T’EN ! RETOURNE CHEZ LES MORTS ! »

Sans savoir pourquoi, voir mon senseï, cet homme que j’admire sans vouloir l’assumer complètement, cela me provoque un pincement au cœur. Tout comme à Sakura et Naruto j’imagine.

Sakura plaque une main sur sa bouche, des fines larmes coulant sur ses joues, Naruto reste figé sur place un air inquiet sur le visage. Gaï pose une main sur son épaule, un air triste sur son visage. Quant à moi, je reste figé, un air inexpressif dans mon regard. Gaï soupire et déclare qu’il ne peut rien pour lui avant de partir.

Alors, je m’approche de lui sous les regards étonnés de Sakura et Naruto. Je me mets devant lui.

« Je sais que vous vous en voulez d’avoir provoqué la mort de Obito. C’est normal après tout vous étiez très proche de lui … »


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Sasuke**

« Sasuke … » commence Sakura.

« Laisse-moi finir, Sakura … Senseï, quand je vous ai rencontré, je vous ai dit que je n'avais qu'un seul but : tuer mon frère, Itachi. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours ce but bien précis en tête. Cependant, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas encore puissant pour réaliser ma vengeance. Surtout lorsque je vois que vous me battez simplement sans le moindre effort. J'ai longtemps songé à quitter Konoha et trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'apprendre à devenir plus fort. Cependant, au fur et à mesure des missions que nous réalisions, je me rendu compte de quelque chose. C'est vrai je n'ai pas l'impression de gagner en puissance. Pourtant, c'est le cas. C'est juste que vous nous faites évoluer progressivement pour nous permettre d'assimiler au mieux nos techniques et avoir une maîtrise parfaite de notre Chakra. »

Je soupire et Sakura me regarde, une fine larme sur le visage.

« Mon passé a refait surface, il y a quelques temps. Et, j'ai compris votre expression lorsque je vous ai annoncé mon but. C'était sans doute ma mémoire qui avait voulu oublier ce détail. Vous étiez ami avec mon frère. Vous l'avez vu sombrer tout comme moi. Mais, contrairement à moi, vous n'avez aucune raison de le tuer. Par contre, vous connaissez sa puissance. J'ai cru dès le premier jour que vous m'empêcherez de le tuer mais au contraire, vous ne me dissuadez pas de le faire. « Tout ça pour vous dire que maintenant, c'est à notre tour, à mon tour, de vous aider, Kakashi-senseï. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne pensez plus au passé. Nous sommes là, nous. Iruka-senseï est là lui aussi ainsi que tous vos autres collègues. Pensez à tout ces gens que vous laissez derrière vous en repensant à des choses appartenant au passé. »

Ma voix s'affaiblit et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, je sens des fines larmes couler sur mes joues.

« Sasuke … » dit Sakura en les voyant, à voix basse.

Presque comme un instinct, je lui fais un câlin, posant ma tête contre son torse.

« S'il vous plaît, senseï, reprenez-vous. Qui m'aidera à acquérir la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Itachi si vous n'êtes plus là ? »

Ma voix tremble plus que je ne le voudrais. Naruto s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Sakura le frappe pour l'empêcher de parler. Iruka-senseï arrive, suivi par Gaï-senseï.

« S'il vous plaît … » dis-je à voix basse.

Je sens une main m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Merci … Sasuke. » dit la voix de Kakashi.

Je relève la tête et le vois me sourire, son masque étant enlevé. J'esquisse un faible sourire et le lâche.

« N'en profitez pas, senseï. » lui dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Il m'ébouriffe de nouveau les cheveux et je garde un léger sourire.

« Gaï m'a dit que … »

« Tout va bien. Enfin, pour maintenant. » répond Kakashi.

* * *

_Me voilà officiellement Genin. Bien évidemment, il a fallu que je me retrouve dans la même équipe que ce Baka de Naruto Uzumaki. Pour couronner le tout, je suis également associé à Sakura, la fille qui n'arrête pas de me dévorer des yeux en cours depuis notre plus jeune âge._

_Je suis assis à une table, attendant notre senseï, les bras croisés, posés sur la table. Naruto a eu la bonne idée de faire une farce au senseï : il a placé une brosse au dessus de la porte qui tombera lorsqu'il entrera dans la pièce._

_« Tu crois vraiment qu'un senseï se fera avoir par ça ? » demande Sakura._

_Un senseï arrive et ouvre la porte se prenant la brosse sur la tête._

_Et bien, apparemment oui, Sakura._

_« Qui a eu cette idée ? » nous demande-t-il._

_Je lève le regard et hausse légèrement les sourcils : mon senseï sera donc Kakashi Hatake ?_

_« Passons. Je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé … Allons-y, suivez-moi. »_

_Nous allons à l'extérieur sur le toit. Kakashi-senseï s'assoit au bord et nous demande de nous assoir en face de lui._

_« Commençons par faire connaissance. » dit-il._

_« Comment ? » demande Naruto._

_Il soupire._

_« Je commence comme ça vous aurez le modèle. Mon nom : Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j'aime : ne vous regarde pas. Ce que je n'aime pas : ne vous regarde pas non plus. Mon projet pour l'avenir : ne vous concerne pas. »_

_D'accord … Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer ce senseï … Aussi mystérieux que moi …_

_Naruto prend alors la parole._

_« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime les ramen. Je n'aime pas Sasuke. Mon projet pour l'avenir est de devenir le prochain Hokage. » dit-il._

_Kakashi-senseï hausse les sourcils. Sakura prend également la parole à son tour._

_« Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. J'aime Sasuke. Je n'aime pas Naruto. Mon projet pour l'avenir : plaire à Sasuke ! » dit-elle en me regardant._

_Je ne veux pas être à la place du senseï : il semble se décomposer face à nos réponses._

_« Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce que j'aime : cela ne vous regarde pas. Ce que je n'aime pas : non plus. Mon projet pour l'avenir : je dois tuer quelqu'un pour accomplir une vengeance personnelle. »_

_Il soupire en posant une main sur son front._

_« Bon. Maintenant que l'on se connait un peu mieux, je vais vous donner la modalité des entraînements avec moi. On se retrouvera à la sortie de la ville menant à la forêt tôt le matin vers 7h puis nous irons dans la zone d'entraînement à proprement dit. Cependant, avant cela, je vais vous évaluer. Si je ne suis pas satisfait de votre résultat, je me verrais obligé de vous recaler. »_

_Je l'apprécie de plus en plus._

_Notre résultat suite à l'évaluation est désastreux : cela visait à tester notre esprit d'équipe. Naruto se trouve privé de repas. Sakura et moi-même prêtons un peu de notre repas à ce dernier. Kakashi-senseï revient et semble être énervé._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »_

_« Eh bien on … Enfin … » tente de se justifier Sakura._

_« Vous nous avez dit que l'esprit d'équipe était important ! » dis-je en m'exclamant._

_Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ?_

_En voyant son œil se plisser, je comprends que c'était encore là un moyen de nous tester._

_« Je vous annonce officiellement la création de l'équipe 7. » déclare-t-il._

_Naruto sourit ainsi que Sakura. Je reste indifférent, intrigué par ce Jônin._

* * *

En repensant à cela, je me rends compte que je suis toujours aussi intrigué par lui.

Kakashi Hatake est un homme mystérieux qui ne semble ne pas se confier facilement. Comme moi, ai-je envie de dire …

« Bon, si tout va bien, je peux aller reprendre mon cours … » dit Iruka, légèrement énervé envers Gaï-senseï.

Il s'éloigne en marmonnant. Gaï-senseï fait signe à notre senseï qu'il reviendra. Ce dernier soupire, se laissant de nouveau glisser le long d'un arbre. Nous le regardons puis venons près de lui, nous asseyant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » nous demande-t-il.

« Vous montrer qu'on sera toujours là, senseï. » dit Sakura.

Kakashi nous sourit et nous lui faisons tous les trois un câlin groupé. Nous nous relevons et il reste assis contre l'arbre.

« L'entraînement pour aujourd'hui est terminé. » déclare-t-il.

Naruto s'offusque et s'apprête à protester mais Sakura l'en empêche en lui donnant un coup dans la côte. Je reste avec mon air si inexpressif et salue mes coéquipiers d'un simple geste de la main. Je marche dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, regardant le sol. Tout est calme ce soir, trop calme même …

Je rnetre chez moi sans me douter de ce qui peut se passer quelques kilomètres plus loin. Le silence règne toujours et je pose d'un air peu enjoué mon sac dans l'entrée. Je jette un regard à la photo représentant l'équipe 7 et esquisse un faible sourire.

Je monte les marches menant à ma chambre sans réel entrain et soupire en repensant aux événemetns de la journée.

Le calme devient presque angoissant et je n'arrive pas à m'endormir paisiblement.

Et si le senseï refaisait une rechute ? Et si demain, on m'annonçait sa mort ?

Stop.

Iruka-senseï ne le laissera pas faire …

Je tente de me rassurer avec cette pensée et finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Le soleil passe à travers les rideaux de ma fenêtre. Je cligne des yeux, un peu ébloui par la lueur matinale. Il est 7h et je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je me suis retourné dans tous les sens, tentant de m'accrocher à des pensées réconfortantes.

Je sors de mon lit avec un mélange d'appréhension et de nonchalance dissimulée. Je prends un petit-déjeuner rapide et rejoins Naruto et Sakura pour l'entraînement. Je vois Iruka-senseï avec eux, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Sasuke, bonjour. » me dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

« Bonjour … »

« Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où est Kakashi-san ? »


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi a des visions de Obito et des souvenirs liés à son passé. Dans le chapitre précédent, il a disparu mystérieusement (ce que redoutait fortement Sasuke). Iruka est donc venu voir l'équipe 7 dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse.

**POV Iruka**

Pour l'amour du ciel, Sasuke, dis-moi que tu sais où ce Baka ?

« Désolé, senseï. J'ignore où il se trouve actuellement. » me répond-il.

Et merde …

« Je suis passé chez lui ce matin. Il n'y était pas. J'ai alors pensé que pour une fois il serait à l'heure pour votre entraînement … Je suis également allé faire un tour au cimetière. Rien. »

« Il allait pourtant quand nous l'avons quitté hier … » dit Sakura, d'un air inquiet.

« Je pense que vous le savez maintenant, mais, c'est un homme très mystérieux et qui se confie très peu. Même à moi, il dit très peu de choses. Et je ne vous parle pas de Hokage-sama … »

« Je pensais qu'il était le seul à tout connaître sur chacun des ninjas de Konoha ? » s'étonne Sasuke.

« Je le pensais aussi … Mais, d'après ce que je sais, depuis qu'il a perdu l'entièreté de son équipe, il reste très discret sur lui-même. J'ai osé espérer que tu en savais davantage, Sasuke … »

Sasuke hausse les épaules et je soupire.

« Sasuke, si tu sais la moindre chose, le moindre élément, même insignifiant … »

« Je suis désolé, Iruka-senseï. Je suis comme vous. Je ne sais rien. »

Je soupire et tente de cacher mon inquiétude grandissante.

« Il doit avoir ses raisons, Iruka-senseï ! » s'exclame Naruto.

« Sûrement … Je vais aller en informer Hokage-sama. Comme ça, il enverra des membres de l'ANBU pour partir à sa recherche. »

« Très mauvaise idée, Iruka-senseï. » me dit Sasuke d'un air sérieux.

« Il va se défendre … » dit Sakura d'une petite voix.

Je les regarde à tour de rôle. Même Naruto semble confirmer.

« Hokage-sama va finir par se rendre compte de sa disparition … » dis-je.

« Vous pouvez lui signaler. Mais ne pas envoyer des membres de l'ANBU … » réplique Sasuke.

Je soupire et les salue, allant voir l'Hokage.

« Hokage-sama ? »

« Entre, Iruka. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est Kakashi. Il a disparu … »

« C'est assez fâcheux … Hum. Je vais envoyer son escouade. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux d'envoyer des membres de l'ANBU. Sous votre respect, Hokage-sama, vous le connaissez bien. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser en liberté comme ça dans la nature. »

« Vous parlez de lui comme si c'était un animal ! » dis-je en m'exclamant.

L'Hokage soupire en fermant les yeux.

« Iruka, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Cependant, tu dois savoir quelque chose. Ce n'est pas … »

« Je le sais, Hokage-sama. Je sais très bien que je ne dois attendre venant de lui. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour ça que je le laisserais tomber. »

« J'enverrais des membres de l'ANBU. Ce sera la manière sans aucun doute la plus sûre de le ramener en bon état. »

« Je ne crois pas, Hokage-sama … Vous allez perdre des hommes … »

« Hum, que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Vous le savez très bien. Rappelez-vous. Un an après les événements avec le démon renard à neuf queues, Kakashi a disparu sans laisser de traces. Vous avez envoyé des membres de l'ANBU à sa recherche. Seul le quart de l'escouade est revenu avec lui et il était dans un état pitoyable. »

« Iruka, mes ordres sont non-discutables. Je prends le risque. »

Je soupire en baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer l'équipe 7 ? Il aura plus confiance en eux qu'en des membres de l'ANBU. »

« Il en est hors de quesiton. Comme tu l'as dit précédemment, nous ne savons pas dans quel état d'esprit nous le retrouverons. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger des jeunes Shinobi. »

« Mais, ils … »

« Cette discussion est close. Tu peux disposer. »

Je sors, la rage au ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'Hokage ait utilisé une expression se référant à un animal en parlant de Kakashi-san !

Je retourne auprès de l'équipe 7.

« Il va envoyer des membres de l'ANBU. » dis-je, d'un ton calme.

« Tout ce qui va gagner c'est un massacre dans les environs de Konoha ! » s'exclame Naruto.

Sasuke et Sakura confirment par un bref signe de tête.

« Il refuse catégoriquement de vous mêler à ça. Au fond, il a peut-être raison. Nous ignorons dans quel état psychologique il se trouve. »

Je soupire et vais donner mes cours à l'Académie.

**POV Kakashi**

Quelle heure est-il ? Je ne sais pas.

Où je suis ? Je ne sais pas non plus.

Je me relève avec difficulté, la vision trouble. Un groupe de ninjas est étalé au sol. Morts. Je regarde mes mains. Ensanglantées.

J'avance sans savoir où je vais. Je me stoppe sentant un groupe me suivre.

« Il est là ! » dit l'un des membres du groupe.

« Laissez-moi … » dis-je.

« Kakashi-san, on va vous ramener au village. Veuillez nous suivre. »

« Laissez-moi … »

L'ANBU … J'aurais dû m'en douter …

« Kakashi-san, veuillez coopérer. Nous avons juste pour but de vous ramener sain et sauf au village. »

« Dégagez … Je ne veux pas rentrer … »

Un des membres atterrit devant moi et les autres le suivent.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. Hokage-sama nous a ordonné de vous ramener. »

Je les regarde, avec un air froid sur le visage, mon Sharingan visible. Je sors mon sabre et le mets devant moi.

« Partez … Avant que je m'énerve pour de bon … »

Un combat s'engage. Alors que je m'apprête à tuer un autre membre de l'ANBU, j'entends une voix familière au loin.

« Kakashi-senseï ! Arrêtez ! »

Je lève la tête et vois mes trois élèves, postés dans un arbre.

« Partez … »

« Pas sans vous, senseï. » dit Sasuke, d'un air sérieux.

Je lève le regard, gardant cet air froid et dur.

« C'est un conseil … Vous devriez le suivre … »


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi a encore perdu pied. Il a été retrouvé par l'équipe 7 alors qu'il était en train de tuer les membres de l'ANBU venus le chercher. Ses trois élèves tentent donc de le raisonner. Vont-ils y arriver ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : délire, dédoublement de personnalité dans ce chapitre

**POV Kakashi :**

Sasuke ne me quitte pas du regard. Naruto disperse les autres membres de l'ANBU avec l'aide de Sakura.

« On ne partira pas sans vous. » répète Sasuke.

A fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche de moi, je me recule, mon sabre devant moi.

« Laissez-moi … J'ai … être seul … »

Je vois Iruka arriver au loin.

« Vous avez perdu la tête, vous trois ? » leur dit-il.

« On n'allait pas rester sans rien faire ! » s'exclame Naruto.

« Stop … Partez … »

Iruka me regarde, avec inquiétude. Il demande aux jeunes Shinobis de déguerpir.

« Mais, Iruka-senseï … » commence Sakura.

« Laissez-nous au moins … » tente Sasuke.

« Allez-vous-en. Vous ne savez pas ce qui peut se passer quand il est comme ça. »

Je lance un regard froid à Iruka, étant le seul se trouvant devant moi.

Tuer. Assassiner. Mort. Sang. Beaucoup de sang, oui.

« Iruka-senseï ! » s'exclame Naruto.

Le Chûnin esquive de justesse mon attaque.

« Partez ! » hurle-t-il aux trois Genin.

Sasuke marmonne et embarque Sakura et Naruto. Iruka se met en position de défense.

« Kakashi, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal … »

Faire du mal ? Beaucoup, oui. L'entendre crier. Hurler à la mort.

Un air sadique s'affiche sur mon visage et je m'approche de lui, tel un animal qui avance vers sa proie.

« Je t'en conjure … Reviens à la raison … » me demande-t-il.

« Tu vas mourir, Ruka. » dis-je.

Iruka sort deux kunaï prêt à risposter. Un combat s'engage entre nous deux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il est au sol, à ma merci.

« Kashi … » murmure-t-il.

Je le regarde, sans expression, tout en m'approchant de lui.

« Tu aurais dû partir avec les jeunes Shinobis, Ruka. Tu ne faisais clairement pas le poids et ça, tu le savais pourtant … »

« Kashi … » répète-t-il.

Je le relève de force.

« Le senpaï ne t'a pas dit de ne rien attendre de moi en retour ? Il ne t'a pas dit que mon attitude de tous les jours n'est qu'un aspect de ma personnalité ? T'a-t-il dit le nombre exact de ninjas que j'ai tués ? Et dans quel état déplorable les a-t-on retrouvés ? »

« Stop … » murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Je le plaque contre un arbre, une main le maintenant et l'autre mettant un kunaï sous sa gorge.

« Crois-tu que tu manqueras à tes élèves, Iruka-senseï ? »

« Kakashi-senseï ! Arrêtez ! » hurle la voix de Sasuke.

« Sasuke … » murmure le Chûnin.

Je le regarde, un air froid dans mes yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vous, ça ! » s'écrie-t-il.

« Qu'en sais-tu, Sasuke ? Me connais-tu ? »

« Oui ! Plus que vous ne le croyez ! Vous étiez ami avec Itachi, mon frère, avant qu'il ne sombre ! Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'un homme froid et cruel bien au contraire ! »

« Itachi … » dis-je à voix basse.

« Senseï, s'il vous plaît, reprenez-vous ! Je sais ce que c'est d'être possédé par ses propres démons mais ne les laissez pas vous contrôler ! »

« Sasuke … » murmure Iruka.

Je relâche Iruka et jette mes armes au sol.

« Qu'en sais-tu, Sasuke ? »

« J'ai vu mon clan se faire décimer par la personne que j'admirais le plus. Vous, vous avez vu votre père mort, vos amis mourir en voulant se sacrifier pour votre bien. Hokage-sama vous considère comme un animal. Dans ce cas-là, je peux dire aisément que vous êtes un animal blessé. »

Iruka reprend ses esprits et saisit l'occasion, en me prenant par la taille. Sasuke me regarde toujours.

« Kashi … Tu n'es pas comme ça. Il a raison. Ne laisse pas ta part obscure prendre le dessus … »

Iruka m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou et ceci combiné aux paroles de Sasuke, me fait reprendre mes esprits.

« Je … »

Je frissonne. Iruka me lâche, décrétant qu'il a cours dans dix minutes. Sasuke reste planté sur place, me regardant toujours.

« J'ai vu mon frère sombrer. Je ne veux pas vous voir descendre aux enfers, vous aussi … » murmure-t-il.

« Pardonne-moi, Sasuke … » dis-je.

Il cligne des yeux, chassant les larmes lui embrouillant la vue.

« Tout ça, c'est à cause du senpaï. Les ninjas de Konoha ne sont que des pions à ses yeux. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que l'un de ses meilleurs Jônin était en train de perdre pied. Il répète la même erreur qu'avec mon frère … »

Je le prends dans mes bras.

« Sasuke, je ne deviendrais pas comme lui. » lui dis-je.

« Je sais … » dit-il avec un sourire.

Naruto et Sakura arrivent à leur tour.

« Parce que vous nous avez, senseï ! » s'exclame Naruto.

« On sera toujours là, Kakashi-senseï. » affirme Sakura.

« Nous sommes une équipe après tout ? » conclut Sasuke.

Je plisse mon œil, signe que je souris.

« Maintenant, on va manger des ramen ! » déclare Naruto.

« Non. J'ai mieux. » dis-je.

Ils me regardent.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Il est un peu tôt pour manger. J'ai bien envie de repartir en mission. Pas vous ? »

Ils sourient en me regardant et nous allons voir l'Hokage pour prendre un ordre de mission.

« Une mission à vous confier ? »

L'Hokage réfléchit, me regardant et m'évaluant. Je soupire et sors de la pièce. Sasuke me suit.

« Senseï ? »

« Je suis désolé. Si Hokage-sama refuse de nous donner une mission, c'est … »

« Yeah ! » hurle Naruto en sortant.

Je le regarde, surpris.

« Une mission de rang A ! Enfin ! »

Je prends l'ordre de mission des mains de Naruto et regarde l'intitulé.

« L'Akatsuki … » dis-je à voix basse.

« Itachi … » grogne Sasuke.

« Sasuke, on doit juste arrêter celui qui rôde dans les parages. » lui dis-je.

« Et si c'est Itachi … Je m'en occupe … »

Je soupire, redouant le pire pour cette nouvelle mission.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi est revenu à la raison grâce aux paroles de Sasuke et Iruka. L'Hokage les a envoyé en mission incluant la présence d'un membre de l'Akatsuki. Qui sera donc leur ennemi ?

**POV Kakashi**

Hokage-sama aurait-il perdu l'esprit ? Ou alors, est-il sûr que notre ennemi n'est pas Itachi Uchiwa ?

Nous marchons dans la forêt, à la recherche de notre potentiel adversaire. Sasuke est tendu alors j'ordonne que l'on fasse une pause.

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et lui adresse un regard rassurant.

« Tu t'es entraîné dur, Sasuke. Et puis, si cela venait à tourner mal, tu sais que je serais là. »

« Je sais. Merci senseï. » répond-il, esquissant un léger sourire.

Je plisse l'œil, lui rendant son faible sourire, puis nous reprenons notre route.

« C'est ma chance, on dirait … » dit une voix.

Cette voix. Non … C'est impossible.

Nous nous stoppons, regardant autour de nous. Sakura sort un kunaï, Sasuke également. Naruto se met en position pour lancer un éventuel multi-clonage. Pour ma part, je me mets en position défensive, mon Sharingan à découvert.

« Sasuke … » lui dis-je à voix basse.

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas et active les siens. Nous regardons les alentours.

« Senseï, il est dans l'arbre. » me dit Sasuke à voix basse.

« Oui. Je le sens également mais je ne parviens pas à déterminer où précisément. »

Un kunaï est lancé et Sasuke le stoppe. Je lève le regard et vois un homme, se tenant debout sur la branche, un masque dissimulant parfaitement son visage. Il descend et nous fait face.

« Bien le bonjour, ninjas de Konoha. » nous dit-il.

Concentre-toi … Obito est mort …

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demande Sasuke.

« Ce que je veux ? Tuer un homme pour venger quelqu'un. Comme toi, Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Sasuke serre les dents. Naruto crée cinq clones de lui-même et attaque l'homme. Ce dernier les évite aisément.

« Mais comment … » commence Sakura.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande Sasuke énervé.

« Je suis un membre de l'Akatsuki. Enchanté. »

Je sens mon corps trembler lorsque je m'aperçois que cet homme en face de moi possède un seul Sharingan à l'œil droit.

« Tous les Uchiwa ont été tués ! Il ne reste plus que Itachi et moi ! » hurle Sasuke.

« C'est vrai je suis d'accord avec toi. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu possèdes le Sharingan ? »

« Peut-être pour la même raison que ton cher senseï ? A ce que je sache, il s'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Ce n'est pas non plus un Uchiwa. »

Je sors mon sabre, le mettant devant moi. Sasuke reste campé sur ses positions.

« C'est ton nom qu'on veut … » dis-je, la voix tremblante.

Sasuke me regarde, surpris par mon état.

« Kakashi-senseï … » dit-il à voix basse.

« Voudrais-tu me tuer pour de bon, Kashi ? »

Sasuke fronce les sourcils tout en regardant l'homme. Naruto et Sakura restent immobiles.

« Ce n'est pas possible … Tu es censé être mort ! »

L'homme affiche un mauvais sourire et enlève son masque.

« Pourtant c'est bien moi. Obito Uchiwa. Content de te revoir, Kashi. »

Sasuke lâche son kunaï.

« Comment … »

« Tu m'as lâchement abandonné me croyant mort. Je ne l'étais pas. »

Je tente de garder mon calme, mes mains serrant le sabre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, bon sang ? Pourquoi tu es avec eux ? »

« C'est ta faute. Tu as tué Rin. Pour ce crime, je vais te tuer. »

Je fronce les yeux et un combat s'engage entre nous. Mes trois élèves restent sous le choc et je vois Naruto regarder Sasuke.

« Sasuke ? »

« Je croyais qu'il ne restait plus que Itachi et moi … » répète-t-il.

Le combat se finit et Obito est à ma merci. Il me regarde avec un sourire malicieux.

« Cela ne te rappelle pas de bons souvenirs ? L'Akatsuki a beau m'avoir entraîné durant tout ce temps, tu me bats encore. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être entraîné … » dis-je.

« Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer, Kashi ? Ou alors, n'en as-tu pas la force ? »

Je garde mes sourcils froncés et me relève. Obito ricane et se redresse également.

« Incapable de me tuer, hein ? Pourtant, tu as réussi à tuer Rin … »

« C'était involontaire … » dis-je, d'une petite voix.

« Certes mais tu l'as fait. Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ça ? Avec ce sentiment d'avoir tué une amie ? Qui t'aimait et qui tenait à toi ? »

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Un kunaï se plante dans son bras. Obito se crispe légèrement et ricane encore. D'autres ninjas arrivent. Naruto et Sakura s'en occupent. Sasuke reste près de moi, au cas où.

« C'est ça que je voulais voir … Dis-moi, Kashi, tes élèves savent-ils pourquoi ton père s'est suicidé ? Connais-tu toi la vraie raison de son acte ? »

« Il ne supportait plus les critiques … »

« Oh tu ne sais donc pas … »

Je le regarde.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Senseï, ne l'écoutez pas ! Il cherche à vous provoquer ! » s'exclame Sakura.

« Sakura a raison, senseï … » me dit Sasuke.

« Il a mis fin à ses jours parce qu'il ne supportait surtout plus de voir son fils devenir plus puissant que lui. Il voulait que tu aies une meilleure vie, que tu sois quelqu'un. Pour faire court, il est mort parce que tu existais. »

« La ferme … »

« En fait, tu le savais … Mais tu n'as jamais voulu l'accepter. Le jour précédent sa mort, tu l'avais battu. Cela ne l'a pas aidé. Tu étais tellement concentré sur ton entraînement que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que ton père allait mal … »

« LA FERME ! » dis-je en hurlant.

Un autre kunaï l'atteint et se plante au niveau de son cœur. Il tombe au sol, regardant le ciel, en ricanant.

« Tu l'as fait … Tu m'as tué … »

Je tente de reprendre mon calme, le souffle rapide et le corps tremblant.

« C'est sans doute mieux ainsi … Itachi prévoyait de m'éliminer … J'étais un fardeau pour lui. Comme pour toi … »

« Tu … Tu n'as jamais été un fardeau pour moi, Obito … »

Je m'approche de lui, lâchant mon sabre au sol. Naruto s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais Sakura lui donne un vif coup dans la côte. Sasuke reste sur ses gardes au cas où, fidèle à lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné … » me dit-il dans un souffle.

« Tu me connais. » lui dis-je.

« Bien trop même … Je dois te remercier … Tu me libères en me tuant. Tu as raison : j'étais mort ce jour-là … Cependant, Madara m'a empêché de partir en paix … »

Sasuke serre les dents. Je soupire en fermant les yeux.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux, Kashi … »

Je les rouvre.

« Je t'ai volé ton pouvoir … »

« Non tu ne l'as pas volé … Je t'en ai fait don … D'ailleurs … »

Il me prend la main et je sens un Chakra circuler dans mon corps.

« Tobi … Tu … »

« Tu en auras plus besoin que moi … »

Nos deux regards se croisent et il sourit avec cet air que je lui connais si bien.

« Sois heureux, Kashi. Promets-le-moi … Tu as des élèves super … »

Je tiens toujours sa main, les yeux fermés. Il finit par passer dans l'au-delà. Je reste à genoux près de lui.

« Kakashi-senseï ? » demande Naruto.

« Je t'aimais, Tobi … » dis-je dans un murmure.

Je me redresse, les yeux toujours fermés. Je les ouvre, un air renfermé sur le visage. Je me retourne vers eux et Sasuke hausse légèrement les sourcils.

« On rentre. » dis-je.

« C'est normal que … » commence Naruto.

« Oui. » dis-je.

J'ai un moment de concentration et mes yeux redeviennent normaux. Nous rentrons à Konoha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito a refait surface. Kakashi l'a finalement tué pour de bon et possède désormais les deux Sharingans. Va-t-il réussir à contrôler pleinement ce nouveau pouvoir qui ne lui appartient pas de base ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime dans ce chapitre

**POV Sasuke**

« C'est étrange … » dit mon senseï.

Je ne peux que comprendre ce qu'il doit ressentir. N'étant pas un Uchiwa, il doit sûrement ressentir un Chakra plus puissant qu'avant.

« Vous sauriez décrire que vous ressentez ? » lui demande Sakura, intriguée.

« C'est comme si mon Chakra avait évolué ce qui est, théoriquement, impossible. »

« Vous allez vous y habituer, senseï. » lui dis-je.

Il me regarde.

« Sasuke … »

« Je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai compris ce qui s'est passé. Obito vous a passé l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs, je pense. »

« Comment a-t-il fait ça ? »

« Transfert de Chakra. C'est très rare et cela ne fonctionne seulement entre deux personnes qui ont un lien fort. » répond Sasuke.

L'équipe de Gaï arrive non loin de là. Ce dernier sourit en voyant son éternel rival, alias notre senseï.

« Yo Kakashi ! » dit-il.

Le senseï soupire et se tourne vers lui.

« Yo. » lui répond-il simplement, ses mains dans ses poches.

« Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller … »

« On va vous laisser senseï. » dis-je.

Il approuve par un bref signe de tête. Nous partons.

« Sasuke ? » me demande Sakura.

« Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire … »

Sakura me regarde en se stoppant.

« Le fait qu'il ait les deux ? »

« Ouais … Déjà le fait qu'il en avait un … J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il ne l'avait pas volé à mon clan mais … »

« Sasuke, tu l'as bien vu … »

« Oui. Au moins, c'est un avantage pour moi. Il pourra peut-être m'aider avec du coup … »

Nous retournons au village.

**POV Kakashi**

« Gaï, je te préviens. Je ne suis pas d'humeur … » lui dis-je.

Gaï demande à ses élèves de partir.

« Y'a-t-il un moment où tu l'es ? »

Je soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te proposer un duel ! »

« Je passe. »

Je commence à m'éloigner les mains dans les poches.

« C'est un abandon ? Cela fait un duel pour moi ! »

Je me stoppe, en fermant les yeux.

« Gaï … Arrête ça. Tout de suite. »

« D'habitude, cela t'amuse mes petites provocations. »

Je garde les yeux fermés, tentant de garder mon calme.

« Gaï … »

« D'accord. Chacun ses soucis. Mais, tu ne veux pas un petit duel ? »

J'ouvre les yeux, mes Sharingan actifs. Je soupire face à l'air surpris de Gaï.

« Je gagnerais aisément le duel, Gaï. Ce serait inutile. »

Je les désactive et Gaï soupire.

« Tu vas donc refuser constamment mes demandes de duels ? »

« Non. Il faut juste que j'apprennes à les contrôler pleinement. Tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Gaï approuve et s'éloigne. Je soupire, m'asseyant contre un arbre. Je frotte mes yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois.

« Kashi ? »

Je lève la tête.

« Ruka … »

« Tes yeux … » me dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils sont pareils. C'est comme si tu avais récupéré ton œil perdu. »

Je soupire de soulagement intérieurement. Je me relève.

« Ce serait long à t'expliquer … »

« Comme tout avec toi. » réplique-t-il légèrement agacé.

« Ruka … »

« Désolé. J'ai eu une sale journée. Konohamaru-kun m'a quelque peu énervé … »

Je souris faiblement, plissant mes yeux. Iruka me sourit également et baisse mon masque avant de m'embrasser tendrement. J'y réponds, l'enlaçant par la taille.

« J'aurais certaines choses à te dire, Ruka … »

« Mm ? D'accord … »

Nous nous embrassons de nouveau avant de nous séparer de nouveau. Je remets mon masque en place et caresse tendrement la joue de Iruka.

« Dispo ce soir ? »

« Pour toi ? Toujours … »

Nous rentrons chez moi et à peine la porte franchie, je retire mon masque et l'embrasse, le plaquant contre la porte qui se referme dans un claquement sourd. Il gémit contre mes lèvres, entrelaçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Kashi … » dit-il dans un souffle.

Je caresse de nouveau tendrement sa joue.

« Il était encore en vie, Ruka. Mais plus maintenant … »

Iruka fronce les sourcils.

« Tobi. Je l'ai tué ce matin … »

Iruka me lâche en se reculant légèrement.

« Ruka … »

« Tu veux me tuer aussi ? »

« Non. Juste pour te dire que maintenant j'ai les deux. »

Iruka garde les sourcils froncés. Je soupire, ferme les yeux et les rouvre.

« Oh … »

« Il va me falloir du temps pour saisir tout le pouvoir qu'ils m'offrent. »

Iruka se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse de nouveau.

« Je suis vraiment chanceux. »

Je les désactive et fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai un homme incroyable … »

Je souris faiblement. Nous finissons l'un sur l'autre dans le lit. J'embrasse tendrement Iruka dans le cou.

« Kashi … »

Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux.

« _Sois heureux, Kashi. Promets-le-moi …_ »

Je regarde Iruka qui me sourit.

« C'est définitif … Je t'aime … »

En guise de réponse, je l'embrasse un peu plus fougueusement.

**POV Sasuke :**

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'énerve Naruto.

« On ne va pas aller lui taxer de l'argent. » dit Sakura, les bras croisés.

« Alors, je vais demander à Iruka-senseï ! »

« Baka » lui dis-je.

« Quoi ? »

Je soupire et avance dans la rue. Ils me suivent.

« C'était gratuit l'insulte ? »

« On ne taxe pas comme ça un senseï, Naruto. » lui dit Sakura.

Naruto grogne en croisant les bras.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu as voulu laisser Kakashi-senseï avec Gaï ? Ils vont se battre non ? »

« Iruka-senseï. Quand nous sommes revenus au village, il le quittait. » dis-je.

Naruto se stoppe en se frottant les mains. Sakura reste muette.

« Justement. Ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour les embêter ! »

Je me retourne et frappe Naruto en plein visage.

« Aïe ! »

« Baka, tu ne crois pas que le senseï veut juste être tranquille dans sa vie privée ? »

Nous rentrons chacun chez nous. En rentrant chez moi, je soupire. L'apparition soudaine de Obito me fait repenser que je dois sérieusement m'entraîner en vue de mon combat avec Itachi.

_Obito semblait plus fort qu'il ne l'est de base … Itachi doit surement l'avoir entraîné dans le but de tuer le senseï …_

Je ferme les yeux.

_Je dois m'entraîner davantage seul … Kakashi-san a assez de soucis comme ça …_

Je vais dans ma chambre et m'endors dans un sommeil agité.


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Kakashi :**

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Iruka dort encore, le corps à moitié recouvert par le drap. Je le regarde et me lève, enfilant mes habits un à un.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et me regarde, activant mes Sharingan.

_Je ne suis pas un Uchiwa … Mais c'est tout comme si je l'étais …_

Obito … Itachi … Sasuke …

On dirait que la vie a voulu que je sois lié au clan Uchiwa.

Je frotte mes yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois.

« Kashi ? »

« Ca va. » dis-je.

Iruka me prend par la taille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Merci pour cette nuit. » me dit-il d'une petite voix.

Je m'étais promis de ne jamais passer à l'acte avec Iruka. Cependant, j'ai craqué hier soir.

« Ce n'était pas prévu … » dis-je.

« Encore mieux alors … Cela veut dire qu'au final tu es bien un être humain. »

Il me lâche et je lui fais face.

« Ruka. Quel genre d'être humain tue sans être hanté à vie par ses victimes ? »

« Kashi, ne recommence pas avec ça … Chaque Homme a sa part d'ombre. »

« Comment fais-tu, Ruka ? Tu sais pertinemment que d'un coup je peux devenir sombre et te tuer dans la seconde … »

Iruka me prend les mains et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Baka. » me dit-il.

Il m'embrasse tendrement. J'y réponds.

« Cela te suffit comme réponse ? »

« L'autre jour, tu as failli y passer … »

Je lui lâche les mains et sors de la pièce. Je passe nerveusement mes mains dans mes cheveux.

« Obito est mort hier. Il n'aura même pas le droit à un hommage digne de ce nom. »

« C'est cela qui te chiffonne autant ? Kashi, tu n'as pas eu le choix. »

« Si. J'aurais pu l'ignorer et ne pas l'écouter. J'aurais dû ne pas le tuer. Je n'avais aucune bonne raison de le faire. »

Je m'assois sur une chaise la tête entre les mains.

« Qui d'autre mourra de mes mains parce que je ne saurais pas gérer ma colère ? »

« Arrête. » m'ordonne Iruka.

Je relève la tête. Il s'accroupit devant moi.

« Cesse de culpabiliser. Il faut que tu avances. Je sais c'est récent mais si tu recommences à ressasser le passé tu vas louper des choses incroyables de ta vie. »

Il me prend les mains.

« Demain, c'est l'évaluation de chaque équipe. Hokage-sama veut voir à quel point chacun des nouveaux aspirants Ninjas ont évolué. Ta mission d'aujourd'hui c'est de continuer à former tes élèves. A savoir Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. »

« En parlant de Sasuke … Cela va être drôle. »

« Certes mais bon, c'est comme ça maintenant. Ecoute, je dois y aller là. J'ai un cours à donner dans une vingtaine de minutes. Fais ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce par un bref signe de tête et Iruka sort de la maison, attrapant au passage sa pochette de copies et son sac. Je soupire, reprenant ma tête entre mes mains.

_Je l'ai senti hier . Sasuke n'apprécie pas trop que je les ai …_

Je soupire de nouveau et sors à mon tour, après avoir mis mon masque.

Je rejoins mes coéquipiers au lieu de rendez-vous.

« Incroyable, Kakashi-senseï ! Vous êtes à l'heure ! » s'exclame Naruto en regardant sa montre.

« J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Demain, ce sera l'évaluation de chaque équipe. Il faudra donc que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même. Pour ce faire, l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui sera plus conséquent et intense que les précédents. Tant que je n'estimerais pas que vous êtes au plus haut de vos capacités, nous ne stopperons pas l'entraînement. Compris ? »

Naruto acquiesce par un bref signe de tête, Sasuke murmure un oui à peine audible et Sakura acquiesce par un bref signe de tête également.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires … »

Nous allons à notre zone d'entraînement habituelle.

« Commençons. Je vais vous donner à chacun un exercice selon vos capacités. Vous ne devez en aucun cas interférer dans les entraînements de vos coéquipiers. Si vous avez la moindre question, vous venez me voir directement. Est-ce clair ? »

Ils acquiescent.

« Bien. Naruto, je vais te demander de travailler sur la maîtrise de ton Chakra, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, senseï ! »

« Sakura, comme tu maîtrises parfaitement ton Chakra, je vais plus te demander de te focaliser sur tes techniques d'attaque et de défense. »

Elle acquiesce par un bref signe de tête. Sasuke reste immobile, les bras croisés.

« Sasuke, je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle technique. »

Il me regarde, surpris.

« Une nouvelle technique, senseï ? »

« Tu as bien compris. Mais avant cela, il faut améliorer ta vitesse. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas essayer de m'attaquer. Bien évidemment, je vais esquiver tes coups. Ton but est de me frapper une fois. »

« Simple … »

« J'ai oublié de préciser. Interdiction d'utiliser les Sharingan. Cela vaut pour toi mais aussi pour moi. »

« Moins simple pour le coup … »

Il tente de me frapper plusieurs fois.

« Trop lent, Sasuke. Sois plus rapide. »

Naruto et Sakura nous regardent de temps à autre.

**POV Naruto**

Il essaie de provoquer Sasuke ?

Tient-il à la vie ?

« Allez, Sasuke. Ne me dis que c'est tout ce que tu as ! »

Sasuke grogne et tente d'attaquer de nouveau le senseï, Ce dernier esquive le coup aisément. Leur « jeu » dure plusieurs minutes et Sasuke se retrouve penché, ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé.

« Ok. » dit le senseï.

Sasuke se redresse et le regarde. De mon côté, je ferme les yeux, tentant de malaxer mon Chakra. J'entends Sakura lancer des Shurikens.

« Sasuke, on va refaire la même chose avec le Sharingan cette fois-ci. »

« D'accord … »

Oh … Je veux voir ça !

Je grimpe dans un arbre et me poste sur une branche, regardant la scène avec attention. Sakura me rejoint.

« C'est là que les choses sérieuses commencent … » dit-elle.


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Naruto :**

« Hein ? »

« Ils ont tous les deux le Sharingan. »

« Oooh … »

Sasuke recommence à attaquer le senseï. Ce dernier esquive les attaques aussi aisément qu’avant.

« Sois plus rapide dans tes attaques, Sasuke ! »

Sasuke grogne et tente encore et encore, en vain. Plusieurs minutes passent.

« Tu es trop lent. » dit Kakashi-senseï.

« Comment suis-je censé faire pour augmenter ma vitesse ? Je suis au maximum, senseï ! »

« Tu dis que tu es au maximum ? Sérieusement ? »

Sasuke lève le regard vers le senseï.

« Oui. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite. C’est impossible. »

Sakura me prend la main.

« Naruto, j’ai peur de ce que Kakashi-san va dire à Sasuke … »

« Ah ? »

Le senseï regarde Sasuke d’un air sérieux, ses Sharingan toujours actifs.

« J’ai essayé, senseï, mais, je n’y arrive pas ! »

« Dans ce cas … Tu ne parviendras pas à tuer Itachi. »

Un silence de mort règne durant les quelques minutes qui suivent.

« Comment ça ??? Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez en savoir ?? »

« Itachi est nettement plus rapide que moi. Beaucoup plus rapide. Si tu n’arrives pas à me frapper une seule fois, ne penses pas affronter ton frère aussi facilement. »

« Pourquoi il lui dit ça ?? Il est malade ??? » dis-je.

« Il veut le secouer un peu. Réveiller la véritable force qui sommeille en lui. » me répond Sakura.

Sasuke serre les poings et regarde Kakashi avec un air froid et sombre.

« Je pensais que vous vouliez m’empêcher de tuer Itachi … »

« Cela ne me plaît pas en effet mais si cela est ton vrai but, je ne peux pas te stopper. »

Sasuke recommence à l’attaquer. Le manège dure encore plusieurs minutes et Sasuke finit par réussir à le frapper.

« Il a réussi … » dis-je à voix basse.

**POV Kakashi :**

Ce n’est pas trop tôt …

Un bon coup de Sasuke dans le visage …

Voilà ce que j’attendais de cette journée …

« Enfin. Je pensais que la journée allait se terminer sans que tu n’aies réussi à me porter le moindre coup. »

« Vous vouliez que je vous frappe. Vous l’avez fait exprès. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu connais la réponse. »

Sasuke soupire.

« Bon. La technique. »

« Me sera-t-elle utile face à Itachi ? »

« Elle le sera si tu la maîtrise convenablement. Il s’agit du Chidori. »

« Chidori ? Mais, c’est votre technique ! » s’exclame Sasuke.

« Qui mieux que son créateur pour te l’apprendre ? Bon. Il y a une chose essentielle dans l’utilisation de cette technique. Il faut que cela soit ton coup final. »

« Mon coup final ? »

« Oui. Il faut que quand tu l’utilises tu sois sûr que ton adversaire ne sera plus en état de combattre après. Ça, c’est au début quand tu commences à peine à la maîtriser. Plus tu t’entraîneras, mieux tu arriveras à la contrôler. Cette technique, bien exécutée, peut s’avérer être mortelle. »

L’image de Rin me revient en mémoire mais je n’y prête pas attention.

« Autre chose. N’utilise jamais cette technique sans les Sharingan. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si ton adversaire esquive ton coup, tu risque d’en faire les frais … »

« D’accord. »

« Le mieux serait donc que ton adversaire soit immobile ou dans l’incapacité de bouger. »

Sasuke approuve par un bref signe de tête.

« Théorie finie. Passons à la pratique. Naruto, Sakura, vous n’avez rien d’autre à faire ? »

Ils tombent tous les deux de l’arbre où ils étaient postés.

« On voulait juste voir si Sasuke allait réussir à vous toucher !!! » se justifie Naruto.

Je leur lance un regard sérieux et ils repartent pour leur entraînement.

« Il faut que tu concentres ton Chakra dans la paume de ta main tout en gardant ton bras tendu. Une démonstration ? »

« Je veux bien … »

Je m’exécute et l’arbre touché explose sur le coup de l’attaque. Sasuke se met devant un autre arbre et exécute les mêmes gestes que moi. L’arbre est un peu endommagé.

« Sasuke, il faut que tu y mettes de la force, du cran. Rappelle-toi que c’est potentiellement la dernière technique que tu utiliseras dans un combat. »

Il recommence et cette fois-ci l’arbre est plus sérieusement endommagé.

« Tu ne vas pas encore assez vite … » dis-je à mi-voix.

Je lui fais signe de venir. Je lui demande alors d’essayer de m’attaquer de nouveau.

**POV Gaï :**

J’entends des bruits d’affrontement non loin du lieu d’entraînement de mon équipe. Je laisse mes élèves s’exercer en autonomie.

Je vais voir et aperçoit mon éternel rival et le jeune Sasuke Uchiha se combattre au corps à corps.

« Allez ! Enchaîne Sasuke ! »

Il le repousse mais ce dernier revient à la charge encore et encore. Je vois au loin Naruto se concentrer sur son Chakra et Sakura s’entraîner à lancer des Shurikens.

_Il veut en faire des ninjas d’élite ???_

« C’est déjà mieux. Allez, recommence. »

_Non, Kakashi-san, tu n’es pas sérieux ?? Tu l’entraînes au Taijutsu ?_

Ils se stoppent. Sasuke semble être à bout de forces mais son senseï ne lui laisse pas une seconde de répit.

« Itachi n’attendra pas que tu récupères des forces. »

« Je sais bien … »

C’est alors avec stupeur que je vois le jeune Uchiha utiliser le fameux Chidori de Kakashi-san. L’arbre explose sous le coup. Kakashi s’approche de Sasuke, plissant ses yeux, son signe pour dire qu’il sourit sous ce fichu masque. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Bien joué, Sasuke. »

« Merci, senseï. Si vous ne m’aviez pas poussé jusque dans mes retranchements, je n’y serais probablement parvenu. »

Je retourne auprès de mes élèves, une légère boule au ventre.


	16. Chapter 16

**POV Kakashi :**

Sasuke parvient à lancer le Chidori. Un bon point dans cette journée.

« Naruto, Sakura. Au rapport. »

Ils arrivent tous les deux.

« Senseï !! J’ai réussi un truc incroyable !! » dit Naruto.

« Vas-y, montre-moi. »

Naruto ferme les yeux se concentrant. Son Chakra habituel bleu se manifeste et l’entoure. Pourtant, il reste encore concentré. Le Chakra change alors de couleur devenant orange.

« Tadam ! » s’exclame-t-il.

« Il … » commence Sasuke.

« Naruto, tu arrives à distinguer les deux ? »

« Oui. Je sais que le bleu c’est moi et celui-là c’est Kyubi. En revanche, il est plus puissant. J’arrive à faire beaucoup plus de clones. »

J’approuve par un bref signe de tête. Je regarde alors Sakura.

« J’arrive à peu près à viser convenablement … »

« Vise le centre de l’arbre te faisant face. »

Sakura s’exécute et le Shuriken se plante dans le centre de l’arbre. Je plisse les yeux, souriant.

« Je trouve qu’on a pas mal progressé en une seule journée ! » s’exclame Naruto.

« Ceci est inexact. Vous avez juste éveillé votre véritable force. »

« C’est possible de l’améliorer ? » demande Sasuke.

« Dans ton propre intérêt, Sasuke, il vaudrait mieux. »

Sasuke hoche la tête de haut en bas. Je les prends tous les trois dans mes bras.

« Sincèrement, je suis fier de vous trois. Cela ne peut que bien se passer demain. Avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, bien sûr. »

Ils sourient tous les trois. Nous nous séparons rentrant chacun chez soi.

« Kakashi ? »

Je me stoppe et me retourne.

« Gaï … Non, il est trop tard pour … »

« Pourquoi tu les as poussés à bout comme ça ? »

« Cela t’effraie-t-il ? J’ai bien vu que tu les observais. »

« Qu’attends-tu d’eux exactement ? »

« Qu’ils atteignent leur but personnel et qu’ils deviennent des ninjas d’exception. »

« Sasuke Uchiha je veux bien mais les deux autres ? »

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Naruto veut devenir le prochain Hokage. »

Gaï affiche une mine surprise.

« Ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde ce prestige. Tu le sais très bien … »

« Oui. Cependant, vois-tu, je suis son senseï. Mon but n’est pas de le décourager mais de tout faire pour qu’il y parvienne. Avec un peu d’entraînement et de gain en maturité, je suis persuadé qu’il peut se hisser à cette place. »

« Et Sakura ? »

Kakashi soupire.

« J’ai beaucoup trop vu de Kunoichis se faire tuer parce qu’elles étaient incapables de se défendre seules. »

« Avoue, tu veux qu’ils deviennent des ninjas d’élite comme toi … »

« Je découle de l’équipe qui a été formé par Hokage-sama. Ma règle est simple : je ne forme que les meilleurs. »

Gaï me regarde surpris. Je poursuis ma route, les mains dans les poches. Je rentre chez moi et une odeur de soupe miso envahit la pièce.

« Ruka ? »

Iruka apparaît, une louche à la main.

« Yo Kashi. Je me suis dit que tu avais dû utiliser pas mal de Chakra aujourd’hui. J’espère que je … »

Je le coupe en l’embrassant tendrement. Il y répond.

« Adorable, Ruka. Je meurs de faim … »

Il sourit.

« Tu seras impressionné, demain. » lui dis-je.

« J’ai hâte. »

La soirée se passe agréablement et se termine sous les couvertures.

« Je t’aime, Kashi … »

Je souris et l’embrasse tendrement. Ses mains parcourent mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Il sourit.

« Je te fais frissonner, Kashi ? »

« Tais-toi, Baka … »

Je mordille son cou avec amour et passion et il gémit en soupirant d’aise. Nous faisons l’amour tendrement et amoureusement, se préoccupant à chaque instant du plaisir de l’autre.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec Iruka-san dans mes bras. Il dort paisiblement, blotti contre moi. Je me lève, discrètement et enfile mes vêtements à la hâte.

Aucune envie d’arriver en retard pour l’exploit de mon équipe.

Je les rejoins devant l’Académie.

« Yo les jeunes. » dis-je en arrivant.

« Kakashi-senseï, deux jours de suite vous arrivez à l’heure !! » s’exclame Naruto.

Je souris en plissant les yeux. Comme je m’y attendais c’est Iruka qui est chargé d’appeler chaque équipe. Il fait dans l’ordre numérique. Nous regardons les différentes équipes exposer leurs techniques, chaque membre chacun son tour.

Gaï me regarde surtout lorsque son équipe passe. Les autres élèves sont impressionnés par la vitesse d’enchaînement des coups de chacun de ses élèves. Naruto avale mal sa salive et je pose une main rassurant sur son épaule.

« Tu es le seul à faire un multi-clonage impeccable. N’aies pas peur et aies juste confiance en toi et en Kyubi. »

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas. Je rassure également Sakura en lui disant qu’elle est aussi forte de part sa connaissance imparable des techniques de combat. Sasuke est le plus détendu et je lui ébouriffe simplement les cheveux.

« Comment te sens-tu, Sasuke ? »

« Ca va … »

Je souris en plissant les yeux. Le tour de mon équipe arrive. Ils montrent chacun leur tour leur plein potentiel. Je regarde l’audience et vois des regards impressionnés et choqués.

« C’est vraiment Naruto ça ? » demande Kiba.

« On dirait bien … »

« Vous avez vu la vitesse de Sasuke ??? » s’exclame Lee.

Ils reviennent auprès de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Iruka fait passer les trois dernières équipes et Hokage-sama félicite chaque équipe.

« Je vais désormais désigner la meilleure équipe à la suite de ce petit examen. »

Je prends mes trois élèves dans mes bras, les sentant un peu tendus.

« Vous avez donné le meilleur de vous-mêmes. Je suis fier de vous. »

« Merci senseï ! » s’exclame Naruto.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être … Il s’agit de l’équipe rondement mené par Kakashi. »

Tout le monde nous regarde et je pousse les trois jeunes ninjas vers l’avant.

« Je vous félicite. Votre évolution est impressionnante. » dit l’Hokage.

Naruto sourit, mais au fond, je sens qu’il voudrait juste pleurer de joie. Sasuke garde un sourire timide et Sakura affiche un sourire rayonnant. Sasuke se tourne vers moi et vient me chercher.

« Sasuke, qu’est-ce que … »

« Vous faites partie de l’équipe, senseï ! » s’exclame Naruto.

« Sans vous, l’équipe 7 n’existerait pas. » me dit Sasuke avec un sourire.

Je souris en plissant les yeux, regardant avec un lueur de fierté mes trois élèves.

_Ils ont bien grandi niveau maturité … Je ne peux qu’être fier d’eux …_


	17. Chapter 17

**POV Kakashi :**

Je regarde mes jeunes coéquipiers. Ils gardent le sourire alors que les autres viennent les voir à tour de rôle. Je m’éclipse les laissant savourer le moment.

Une fine larme coule le long de ma joue. J’ai atteint mon objectif : former et guider la meilleure équipe.

« Yo Kakashi. » me dit Gaï.

J’essuie ma larme unique.

« Yo. »

« Bravo ai-je envie de dire … »

Asuma et Kurenaï arrivent.

« Quel genre d’entraînement tu leur fais subir, Kakashi ? » me demande Kurenaï.

« Je les pousse dans leurs retranchements. C’est quand on est acculé et à bout de forces, que notre vraie nature s’exprime. »

« Le Chidori, c’était prévu ? » demande Asuma.

« Oui ça l’était. Sasuke en aura forcément besoin à un moment donné. »

« Tu as une équipe incroyable en tout cas. » résume Kurenaï.

« Celui qui me surprend le plus, c’est Naruto. » dit Asuma.

Je les regarde encore. Naruto a un grand sourire et tout le monde vient le voir. Pareil pour Sasuke. Sakura semble se réconcilier avec Ino.

La matinée se finit. Je bande les yeux à Naruto et Sasuke et Sakura rigolent en l’entendant pester.

« Senseï c’est pas drôle !!! »

Nous arrivons au restaurant de ramen et j’enlève le bandeau des yeux de Naruto.

« Ooooh !!! Ouais ! Méga cool !!! »

Je souris en plissant les yeux. Nous mangeons.

« En quel honneur, Kakashi-senseï ? »

« Pour vous récompenser. »

Naruto se régale. Sasuke mange lentement, pensif. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en le regardant.

« Sasuke ? »

« Je peux vous parler en privé, Kakashi-senseï ? »

Je me lève et sors du restaurant suivi par Sasuke.

« Je t’écoute … »

« J’ai peur, senseï. »

**POV Sasuke :**

Qu’est-ce que je fais ?

J’ai dit ça dans un pur instinct …

« Tu as peur ? » me demande mon senseï.

« Je vis avec la peur au ventre. J’appréhende le moment où je reverrais Itachi. Je … »

Je baisse la tête, parcouru par un frisson.

Des bras m’encerclent et je m’y blottis.

« Tu n’as pas à avoir peur, Sasuke. Je serais là. Et ça, tu le sais … » me dit Kakashi-san.

« Cela me hante la nuit, senseï ! » dis-je en me défaisant de son étreinte.

Il me regarde avec son air toujours aussi calme.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c’est de vivre avec la peur que quelqu’un est là, dehors, en voulant vous tuer ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c’est de ne pas pouvoir dormir la nuit parce que vos souvenirs vous hantent ! »

« Bien au contraire, Sasuke. J’ai vu mon père mettre fin à ses jours lorsque j’avais 7 ans. Ensuite, mes deux coéquipiers sont morts par ma faute. Puis, mon senseï a risqué sa vie pour le village. Je continue ? »

Je note son ton légèrement agacé.

« Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir un passé lourd à porter. Certes, le mien n’est pas comparable au tien mais ils sont extrêmement proches. »

« Je … Désolé, senseï … »

Il me reprend dans ses bras, afin de me réconforter.

C’est alors que je fonds en larmes dans ses bras, tel un enfant.

« Quelle piètre image je donne du clan Uchiha … Je suis faible, senseï … Comparé à lui, je suis rien. »

Kakashi-san me lâche et me regarde d’un air sérieux, me prenant par les épaules.

« Sasuke, je t’interdis de te dénigrer. Tu es plus fort que lui. Parce que, toi, tu n’es pas seul. »

« Senseï … »

« On a répété à Obito qu’il était le plus faible du clan Uchiha. Regarde où il en est arrivé. Parce qu’il avait un ami sur qui se reposer, il est devenu un héros de notre village. »

Je regarde mon senseï. Mon corps est encore tremblant. Kakashi-san soupire et me reprend dans ses bras.

« Mon but principal en tant que senseï est de vous protéger quoiqu’il arrive. »

Je ferme les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce si agréable d’être réconforté par ce senseï ?

Est-ce parce que j’ai confiance en lui ?

Surement …

Des larmes perlent encore sur mes joues mais je me calme.

Bien évidemment, il fallait que Sakura et Naruto arrivent à ce moment-là …

« Sasu .. » commence Naruto.

Ils se stoppent en nous voyant surement. Le senseï leur adresse un regard sérieux pour les empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Merci, senseï … » dis-je.

Je me défais de son étreinte.

« Merci pour ? »

« Pour juste être là. Me guider. Nous guider. »

Nous lui sourions et il plisse les yeux.

J’admire mon senseï. Avec son air si calme et si nonchalant. Cela a quelque chose de rassurant quand il est avec nous.

Comment penser que cet homme puisse être un assassin sans émotion lorsqu’il sombre dans ses propres ténèbres ?

« Il est tard. » déclare Kakashi-senseï.

« Vous allez retrouver Iruka-senseï ?? » demande Naruto.

« Que … Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Je ris légèrement. Naruto vient de faire rougir notre cher senseï et de le mettre mal à l’aise.

« On sait tout !!! Même si vous vouliez le cacher !!! » s’exclame Naruto.

Il plisse les yeux, l’air gêné se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Oui bon … C’est vrai que ces derniers temps nous sommes assez proches … »

« Bingo ! » déclare Naruto.

« Mais cela ne vous regarde pas plus que ça. C’est ma vie privée. »

« Et on la respectera, senseï, n’est-ce pas Naruto ? » dis-je.

« Bah euh … Oui-oui bien sûr ! »

Il garde son signe qu’il sourit puis soupire.

« Je pense que j’aurais regretté toute ma vie si je ne vous avais pas pris ce jour-là … »

Nous le regardons. Il plisse les yeux, souriant sous son masque cachant son visage.

« Vraiment, Kakashi-senseï ? » demande Sakura.

« Pourtant, vous aviez une mauvaise impression de nous … » dis-je.

Son visage reste souriant.


	18. Chapter 18

**POV Kakashi :**

_L’Hokage vient de m’annoncer que mon équipe pour cette année m’attend dans la salle de classe de Iruka-san._

_Je prends tout mon temps pour m’y rendre, arrivant de ce fait en retard. Je tombe dans le piège tendu par le jeune Naruto Uzumaki._

_Sasuke Uchiha lève simplement la tête._

_Sakura tente de s’excuser à la place de Naruto. Je soupire en fermant les yeux, posant une main sur mon front._

_« Ma première impression de vous est très mauvaise … » dis-je._

_Ils me regardent tous les trois, stupéfaits._

_« Comment ça, senseï ? » me demande Sakura._

_« Je n’ai rien d’autre à dire. »_

_Je sors, suivi des trois jeunes Genin. Nous faisons les présentations et je leur annonce que nous ferons une épreuve de survie le lendemain …_

Je les regarde discuter entre eux.

C’est vrai je le reconnais maintenant que j’ai été dur avec eux au début. Cependant, cela a porté ses fruits lorsque je les vois actuellement.

Naruto s’étire en bâillant et se frottant les yeux.

« Je rentre chez moi. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! » dit-il.

Nous le saluons et il s’éloigne dans la rue, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Sakura déclare qu’elle rentre également.

« Mes parents vont se demander où je suis sinon … » dit-elle.

Sasuke soupire. Je le regarde, fronçant les sourcils.

« Un soucis, Sasuke ? »

« Et si Itachi venait me voir et me tuait dans mon sommeil … ? »

La peur se lit sur son visage. Je soupire légèrement et pose une main rassurant sur son épaule.

« Sasuke, il ne se risquera pas à débarquer comme ça à Konoha alors qu’il est recherché. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Absolument. Fais-moi confiance. »

Je plisse les yeux, souriant. Sasuke esquisse un sourire et rentre chez lui en traînant des pieds. Je fronce les sourcils et contacte Yamato.

« Ouais. Tu peux te poster avec quelques membres de l’escouade près de chez Sasuke Uchiha ? Merci. »

Je rentre chez moi, les mains dans les poches, marchant avec mon air nonchalant habituel.

« C’est dangereux de se promener seul sans surveiller ses arrières, Kakashi-san … » dit une voix derrière moi.

**POV Sasuke :**

J’arrive chez moi. J’ouvre lentement la porte regardant autour de moi. J’avais la constante impression d’être suivi mais ce n’était pas une présence inquiétante …

_Kakashi-senseï aurait mis des membres de l’ANBU pour assurer ma sécurité ?_

Je soupire et franchis le pas de ma porte. Je la referme et pose mes clés sur le meuble de l’entrée. Une odeur de poussière envahit mon odorat, me rappelant qu’il faut que je fasse sérieusement le ménage.

Je vais dans ma chambre, observant par la fenêtre la rue calme et paisible. Je soupire et finis par m’allonger sur mon lit, fixant le plafond, une boule au ventre. Je m’endors sans penser à rien.

Le lendemain, je me rends au lieu d’entraînement habituel. Iruka-senseï est là, l’air grave et contrarié.

« Bonjour Sasuke. » me dit-il.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Iruka-san soupire en baissant la tête.

« Votre senseï s’est fait attaquer hier soir. » répond-il.

Je reste figé sur place. C’est comme si le monde se stoppait autour de moi. Je vois Naruto parler mais je n’entends plus sa voix. Sakura me regarde, avec un air inquiet.

« Sasuke ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Qui l’a attaqué ? »

« Sasuke, reste calme … » commence Iruka.

« QUI L’A ATTAQUÉ ? » dis-je en hurlant.

Mes Sharingan s’activent, fusillant le senseï du regard.

« Itachi Uchiha … » dit-il finalement en soupirant.

Je serre les poings, la rage au ventre.

« Sasuke … »

Je pars d’un pas décisif et j’entends Iruka-san soupirer derrière moi.

J’arrive dans le hall de l’hôpital et demande le numéro de chambre de mon senseï. La dame me l’indique et je m’y rends.

Kakashi-san est allongé dans le lit, fixant le plafond d’un air vide et absent.

« Senseï ? »

Il ne réagit pas, regardant toujours le plafond blanc.

« Kakashi-senseï … » dis-je d’une petite voix.

Il frissonne légèrement et tourne le regard vers moi.

« Sasuke … »

Il semble soupirer de soulagement en me voyant sain et sauf.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il vous a fait ?? »

« Ce n’est pas important … » me répond-il d’une voix faible.

Il se crispe légèrement, retenant un gémissement de douleur en serrant les dents.

« Senseï. »

« … Sasuke … Ce n’est rien … Je te l’assure … »

Je serre davantage mes poings mais en voyant mon senseï devenir livide, des fines larmes coulant sur ses joues avant de se cacher sous le drap, je me détends.

« 72h … 72h où je revoyais mes crimes … »

_Non … Il n’a pas osé lui faire ça ?_

« 72h … » répète inlassablement mon senseï.

Gaï arrive.

« Ah. Il a fini de délirer ? »

Je regarde le senseï avec un air froid, mes Sharingan actifs.

« Je suis sérieux, Sasuke … » me dit-il.

Je tourne mon regard vers Kakashi-san.

« Ne me demande pas … Je ne sais pas … »

Gaï ne rajoute rien, s’asseyant sur une chaise.

« Je vais le tuer … » dis-je, les dents serrées.

« Non … » dit faiblement mon senseï.

« Vous … »

« Il s’attend justement à ce que tu viennes le chercher … »

Je le regarde.

« Tu crois qu’il m’a attaqué par hasard ? »

Je marmonne dans mes dents, venant m’assoir sur le bord du lit. Le senseï regarde de nouveau le plafond d’un air vide.

« Je suis censé rester sans agir ? »

Il ne me répond pas.

« Senseï ? Suis-je censé rester immobile dans l’incapacité de faire quoique ce soit ? »

Il ne répond toujours pas. Je soupire, en serrant de nouveau les dents.

« Sasuke … » me dit-il d’une voix faible.

Je me lève lentement.

« N’affronte Itachi seulement si tu n’as pas le choix … »

« Senseï, sous votre respect, je ne me priverais pas de le provoquer en duel. Il vous a fait du mal alors que vous ne deviez pas être mêlé à ça … »

« Sasuke … »

Je le regarde.

« J’ai un karma avec les Uchiha … Ne me fais pas croire que je n’ai pas de chance avec ce clan … »

« … Désolé, senseï … » dis-je en partant.

**POV Kakashi :**

Et mince …

Je refixe le plafond, d’un air vide. Gaï est toujours assis sur la chaise, plongé dans le journal.

« Gaï … »

« Oui ? » demande-t-il en levant le nez de son journal.

« Empêcher Sasuke … Itachi … »

Ma vision se trouble et je n’entends pas Gaï me répondre.

_Je suis chez moi. Je suis redevenu un enfant et je regarde d’un air absent mon père mort au sol. Dans ma main, je tiens un bout de papier._

_Je suis sur un champ de bataille. Obito est écrasé par des pierres et Rin pleure._

_Je suis encore sur un autre champ de bataille. Rin me regarde, inexpressive, mon bras à travers son corps._

_Encore un autre … Minato se sacrifie, scellant Kyubi dans le corps de son enfant venant de naître …_

« Kakashi ! » s’exclame Gaï.

« STOP ! » dis en hurlant tout en revenant à moi.

Ma respiration est rapide et je suis en sueur. Gaï me regarde d’un air inquiet avant d’appeler une infirmière.

« Stop … Assez … » dis-je, les yeux fermés.

« Cela doit être un contre-coup de la technique de Itachi Uchiha. » dit-elle.

« Stop … Stop … »


	19. Chapter 19

POV Kakashi :

Il faut que cela se stoppe … Les images tournent en boucle dans mon esprit …

Mort de mon père. Mort de Obito. Mort de Rin. Mort de Minato.

Et tout se répète …

Des fines larmes coulent le long de mes joues. L’infirmière déclare qu’elle ne peut rien faire pour moi. Gaï soupire.

« Kakashi ? »

« … Cela ne veut pas se stopper … »

« Ecoute, il faut que tu prennes sur toi … Sasuke est là, dehors, cherchant Itachi dans le but de le tuer. »

« Je sais … Je sais … »

Je sors du lit, m’asseyant au bord, me frottant les yeux.

« Il faut que je le retrouve … » dis-je d’une voix faible.

Iruka arrive et se stoppe en voyant Gaï. Ce dernier comprend et sort de la chambre.

« Tu vas où ? » me demande Iruka.

« Chercher Sasuke … Il est en roues libres … »

« Tu n’es clairement pas en état. Tu dois te reposer. »

« Non. Iruka, je ne peux pas ! Sasuke va risquer sa vie parce que son frère s’en est pris à moi ! »

« Kashi … »

Je me lève, titubant un peu. Iruka me tient par l’épaule.

« Non franchement, je regrette … Tu ne pourras rien faire s’il est avec Itachi … »

Je marmonne dans mes dents.

« Ta santé est prioritaire. Appelle Yamato et demande lui d’aller le retrouver avec des membres de l’ANBU. »

« Non. C’est moi qui dois le retrouver. Sasuke ne suivra personne d’autre. Je le connais. »

« Kashi … »

Je sors de la chambre, après avoir récupéré mes effets personnels.

**POV Sasuke**

Il va le payer cet enfoiré …

Après avoir décimer le clan en entier, il veut la peau de celui qui me protège.

« _J’ai un karma avec les Uchiha …_ »

Désolé, senseï … Mais vous voir dans cet état-là …

Je le vois au loin, appuyé contre un arbre.

« Itachi … »

« Sasuke. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi tôt … »

« Pourquoi ?? »

« Kakashi-san, n’est-ce pas ? Il me posait soucis pour t’atteindre. »

« Il n’a rien à voir avec notre dispute ! »

« Le crois-tu ? T’a-t-il dit qu’il était là ce jour-là ? Qu’il m’a vu agir sans rien faire pour me stopper ? »

« Tu mens … »

« Il a tout vu … Il n’est intervenu qu’au moment où j’ai failli te blesser mortellement … »

« Je le connais … Il aurait tenté de te stopper … »

« Itachi … Cela suffit … Sasuke, on rentre … »

Je me retourne et vois mon senseï, le teint livide, se tenant à un arbre.

« Kakashi-san. Tu tiens le coup, on dirait ? »

« Pourquoi mens-tu à ton frère ? »

Itachi affiche un mauvais sourire.

« Je veux qu’il me haïsse, qu’il me maudisse. »

« Sasuke, j’étais bien là ce jour-là. Mais quand je suis arrivé, le mal était fait et Itachi avait déjà disparu … »

Je serre les poings et le frappe au visage. Il vacille sous le coup.

« Tu es devenu un peu plus fort, dis-moi … »

« Sasuke … »

Itachi regarde Kakashi-san avec un mauvais air.

« Tu veux un deuxième round, Kakashi, peut-être ? »

Il ferme les yeux puis les rouvre, fixant le senseï. Il prend sur lui en serrant les dents.

« N’oublie jamais ce que tu as fait ! » s’exclame Itachi.

« Arrête ça ! C’est moi que tu veux, non ? »

« Tant qu’il sera en état … »

Kakashi-san tombe à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Puis, il baisse la tête, la respiration rapide.

« Tu tiens toujours le coup, Kakashi-kun ? »

« Enfoiré … » marmonne-t-il.

Itachi recommence son manège et Kakashi-san hurle de douleur, plongé dans ses propres ténèbres.

« Dis-moi, mon cher frère, combien de personnes souffriront en voulant te protéger ? »

Mon regard est figé sur mon senseï, hurlant à mort de douleur.

« Arrête … » dis-je.

« Non. »

« ARRETE ! »

Je lève le regard vers lui mes Sharingan actifs, un Chidori dans la main. Je fonce vers lui et l’attaque de plein fouet. Il se retrouve propulsé, n’ayant pas pu contrer mon coup.

« Senseï ? »

« Tobi … Rin … Senseï … Papa … Rin … » répète-t-il en boucle.

« Tu es un monstre … » dis-je.

« Chidori, n’est-ce pas ? Il te l’a donc appris … Il voulait me l’apprendre. Mais il n’en a pas eu le temps. »

« Rin … Tobi … »

Itachi ricane et disparait. Je m’abaisse près de mon senseï.

« Senseï ? »

« Papa … Rin … Senseï … »

« Kakashi-san … Revenez … C’est fini. Itachi s’est fait la malle … »

Je pose une main sur son épaule et il lève le regard vers moi.

« Sasuke … »

« Oui ? »

« C’est … fini … ? »

« Oui. Itachi est parti. »

Il se laisse tomber au sol, assis. Je m’assois à côté de lui.

« Vous n’auriez pas dû quitter l’hôpital … »

« Sauver … Toi … Responsable … Moi … »

Il finit par tomber inconscient et je soupire.

« J’admire le fait que vous vouliez me protéger. Cependant, je n’accepte pas que mes coéquipiers mettent leur vie en danger pour moi … »

Iruka arrive en courant, suivi des trois autres senseï. Je me blottis contre Kakashi-san, me sentant responsable de son état.

« Kashi … » dit Iruka-san.

« Il est malade … Un de ces jours, il va y passer, je vous le dis ! »


	20. Chapter 20

**POV Kakashi :**

J’ouvre les yeux faiblement, un drap recouvrant la moitié de mon corps. Je regarde autour de moi et vois mes trois collègues assis chaucn sur une chaise. Sasuke est absent ce qui m’étonne grandement.

“Sasuke ? Où ?”

“IL est à l’Académie avec Iruka. Il va bien.”

Je soupire de soulagement puis fixe le plafond. Je me crispe légèrement, encore sous l’effet intensif du pouvoir de Itachi. 

“Ca va ?” demande Asuma.

Très bien, Asuma … Je respire la joie de vivre …

“Non.” dis-je froidement.

“Qu’est-ce que …”

“Je ne vais pas bien parce qu’Itachi s’acharne sur moi …”

“Ah …”

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. 

“Je veux juste que cela se stoppe …”

“De ?”

“Tout … Cette vie de merde … Je pensais qu’en devenant senseï cela irait mieux …”

“Doucement, Kakashi, tu es encore sous le choc. Prends ton temps et réfléchis. Pense à Sasuke, Iruka, Naruto, etc.” me dit Asuma.

“Ruka …”

Asuma me regarde, surpris. 

“Tu l’appelles comme ça depuis quand ?” 

“Un certain temps ... “

Iruka arrive. 

“Ah. Il est réveillé. J’ai renvoyé Sasuke chez lui. Yamato garde un oeil sur lui comme tu lui as demandé.”

“D’accord …”

Gaï fait signe à Asuma et Kurenaï de nous laisser. Iruka s’approche du lit s’assoit au bord et me prend la main, tendrement.

“Comment te sens-tu, Kashi ?”

“A bout de forces … Ruka, je n’en peux plus …”

Je le regarde, l’air accablé. 

“Kashi …”

“72 heures … 72 heures de torture mentale qui n’a duré que quelques secondes en vérité …”

“Ne repense plus à ça …” 

Il me fait un court câlin. Un peu trop court à mon goût. Il se relève, mais je le retiens par la main. 

“Reste …” dis-je d’une petite voix à peine audible.

Il me sourit et me demande de lui laisser une place dans ce cas-là. Il s’allonge à côté de moi et je me blottis contre lui. 

“Ruka …”

“Dors, Kashi. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin …”

Je m’endors, ma tête posée sur le torse du Chûnin. 

**POV Iruka**

Pas que cela me dérange d’avoir Kashi dans les bras mais … 

Asuma et Kurenaï reviennent suivis d’un Gaï agacé. 

“Les laissez ..”

Il s’interrompt en nous voyant. Les deux autres se figent sur place. 

“Que …”

“Kashi, notre relation va être officialisée plus tôt que prévu …”

“Mfff …”

Il s’accroche à moi sans se réveiller pour autant. 

“Parce que toi et lui vous …” commence Asuma.

“Oui. Un soucis avec ça ?” dis-je, légèrement révolté. 

Je caresse tendrement les cheveux de mon homme, l’embrassant de temps à autre. 

“C’est inattendu comme relation …” commente Asuma.

“Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes deux hommes ?”

“Non ! C’est juste que vous êtes tellement différents tous les deux !”

“Les opposés s’attirent …” dit Kakashi d’une voix faible.

Je lui souris et regarde de nouveau mes collègues. 

“Il a besoin de calme et de repos.” dis-je. 

Asuma ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Kurenaï l’en empêche et le tire par le bras, l’entraînant dehors. Gaï les suit, les bras croisés. Je reporte mon attention sur Kashi. Ses sourcils sont froncés et quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras. 

“Détends-toi, Kashi … Je suis là, tout va bien …” lui dis-je d’une voix douce. 

Je lui caresse tendrement ses cheveux argentés et dépose des baisers papillons sur le visage. Il sourit et se calme un peu. Je le garde dans mes bras, le berçant doucement. Je ne me savais pas aussi tendre mais pour lui je le serais. 

Et rien que pour lui … 

**POV Sasuke**

Chez moi. Iruka-senseï m’a ordonné de rester chez moi et ne pas sortir sous aucun prétexte. 

Le senseï est hospitalisé et je ne peux pas rester avec lui. Je serre les poings, me regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Les images de Kakashi-san hurlant de douleur, à genoux au sol, sa tête entre ses mains, me reviennent en mémoire et je sere les dents. Je susi resté figé sans rien faire, tentant juste de raisonner mon frère par les mots. 

_Quel genre d’élève laisse son senseï souffrir de la sorte ???_

Je me maudis, me déteste à un tel point. Des larmes de rage dévalent mes joues. Encore une fois, j’étais trop faible face à la cruauté maladive de mon frère. J’ai été le spectateur de ses actes horribles. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre et la peur m'envahit. 

Et si les ANBU présents ne parvenaient pas à retenir Itachi ? 

Et si Yamato y laissait sa vie ? 

Je sais que Kakashi-san tient beaucoup à lui. S’il meurt en assurant ma protection, je m’en voudrais sans doute éternellement. 

Combien de gens devront donc encore mourir ou souffrir pour ma propre sécurité ? 

Qui sera le prochain sur la liste ? 

Naruto ? Sakura ? 

Je garde les dents serrées, les yeux remplis de larmes. 

“Sasuke ?” demande la voix de Naruto. 

Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche ici ??

Je sors de la salle de bain, essuyant mes larmes. Naruto est dans la cuisine. 

“Naruto ? Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?”

“Bah … On a entraînement comme tous les jours, non ? Sakura nous attend là-bas.”

“Le senseï est à l’hôpital et je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi.”

“Ah. Bah pas grave ! Je vais quand même m’entraîner !” dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

“Pas grave ??? Tu rigoles ??? Je viens de te dire que notre senseï est hospitalisé !!!”

Je le prends violemment par le col. Je ne peux pas tolérer que l’on minimise la situation. 

“Sa … Sasuke … Je … Je … Tu me fais mal …”

Je lâche Naruto. Il souffle un bon coup et baisse la tête, tristement.

“Evidemment que je comprends que c’est grave mais … J’essaie de relativiser en me disant qu’il n’est pas mort … Je …”

Des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux et je le regarde, attentif.

“Iruka-senseï est avec lui … Donc ça devrait aller … Mais, j’ai peur …”

Je vois ses mains trembler alors que les larmes gouttent sur le sol. 

“Iruka-senseï a toujours été là pour moi durant mon enfance, c’est vrai. Cependant, il était constamment occupé avec les cours …”

Il relève la tête vers moi, en essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de la main. 

“Tu n’es pas le seul à tenir au senseï. C’est vrai qu’il a une nette préférence pour toi mais je sais qu’il me protégerait aussi si j’étais en danger comme toi. Il nous l’a promis lors de notre première mission. Tu t’en rappelles ???”

_Je suis devant Tazuna, l’homme que nous devons protéger. Kakashi-senseï se met devant moi, son Sharingan actif , et libère son Chakra. Je me sens comme oppressé et je comprend que c’est ça être un ninja d’ordre supérieur : donner l’impression que vous pouvez être tué à n’importe quel moment. Je m’apprête à attaquer avec un kunaï._

_“Sasuke … Rassure-toi. Je vous protégerais coûte que côute, même au péril de ma vie. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser … les membres de mon équipe se faire assassiner !_ _“_

_Il tourne son regard vers moi, plissant son oeil sans Sharingan, signe qu’il sourit._

Naruto est encore devant moi, me tenant par les épaules. 

“Sasuke, il attend de nous que nous restions unis. Il nous a également dit qu’un ninja qui respectait les règles à la lettre ne valait pas grand chose.”

Je soupire en baissant la tête.

« Nous devons montrer à Kakashi-san que nous pouvons être vraiment une équipe même sans lui ! »

« Tu as raison … Je me suis emporté pour pas grand-chose … »

Naruto sourit et sort de chez moi. Je m’assois dans mon canapé, persuadé que tout ira pour le mieux.

  
  
  



	21. Epilogue

**POV Général**

Dans les jours qui suivent, Kakashi refait quelques crises d'absences, légèrement impacté par l'attaque violente d'Itachi. 

Il reste toujours très proche d'Iruka et voit peu à peu ses élèves devenir des Ninjas d'exception. 

Sasuke reste à Konoha avec Sakura alors que Naruto décide de partir en voyage avec Jiraya afin de perfectionner ses techniques. 

Tsunade assure toujours sa place d'Hokage et nomme Shikamaru Chûnin pour son sens stratège indispensable pour certaines missions. 

Alors que Konoha pense être à l'abri de la moindre attaque, une ombre menaçante se profile à l'horizon. 

Un ancien habitant de Konoha voit cette ombre, sans se douter que l'on viendra solliciter son aide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Ce premier tome se termine ici !!   
> Le prochain tome sera un préquel de celui-ci.


End file.
